Put the Bottle Down
by AdidasandPie
Summary: Songfic to Kelly Clarkson's I do not hook up. "I'm a horrible Captain. And player. I let my team down. And now, I, squeaky-clean-never-eat-junk-food Oliver Wood, am raising a bottle of fire whiskey to my mouth..." Not too sad, now FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I never thought I'd write a song fic with this song, but when I heard it the other night, this kind of just popped into my head. Oh, the song is I do not hook up by Kelly Clarkson.

Disclaimer: JKR- if you are going to read this and sue me for taking your characters, please review. Same for you, Kelly Clarkson. You as well, Queen.

_Oh, Sweetheart, put the bottle down, you've got_

_Too much talent_

**Oliver**

We lost. We lost. We lost.

**Katie**

I walked out of the hospital wing sullenly. Harry was awake now, and Madam Pomfrey had shooed us out. The Weasley twins, who were to be trying to spark some sort of hope in us, although looking very bummed out themselves, were having some conversation about how many points this team or that team had to score for us to still have a chance in the tournament. Angelina nodded every few seconds, but I wasn't listening. Alicia seemed to have suddenly taken an interest in her shoelaces, as her head was hung and she was looking at the floor.

Harry was shocked when we told him that we had lost, despite the dementors. Diggory had tried to call for a rematch, but even Wood had acknowledged that Huffelpuff was the rightful winner. Speaking of-

"Is Wood _still_ in the showers?" Angelina wondered, stealing the words right out of my mouth.

"Surely he wood have come up by now," Fred added, having finished analyzing the amount of points needed.

"Or perhaps he's succeeded in drowning himself," George finished.

Alicia's mouth formed a small circle. "We should go get him," she said, always the worrywart.

I sighed. "I'll do it," I volunteered.

The others looked at me with appreciation and hurried up to the common room. I sulked outside and pulled up the hood on my robe. The storm we had played in was still raging. I hurriedly made my way to the locker rooms, flinging the door open.

Wood sat on the bench, still in his quidditch gear. His elbows were on his knees and his head was in his hands. He twitched slightly when I entered.

I closed the door and walked over to him.

"Wood?" I called, shaking his shoulder.

He looked up at me, his eyes empty and his face shallow. He looked horrible. I lowered my voice.

"Wood, you've got to come back up to-"

"It's not just a game," He said softly. "It's my whole life."

I stood for a second, not knowing quite what to say. I put my hand on his arm and jumped.

"Merlin, Wood, you're freezing!" His arm was cold to the touch. I raised my eyebrows in concern.

He touched his sleeve, looking confused. "Oh," he muttered. "I guess I'll… change, then," He said slowly.

"I should hope so!" I said, astonished.

He walked into the boy's side of the locker room. I shuffled around in the middle.

He came back out, still looking a bit bedraggled. I couldn't help but notice, that sweater looked spanking on him…

He looked at me and started to walk towards the door. I followed.

"Where're your robes?" I ask, noticing he was only wearing his sweater and jeans.

"I don't know," He muttered.

"Here," I said, wrapping my arm around his shoulder so my robe covered us both. "It's still raining out there,"

I opened the door and we plunged out into the storm. Wood started shivering and I tried to hold him more tightly. We made it up to the castle without being blown away, and I unraveled myself from him. He was staring blankly in front of him. I nudged him forward, and we spent the rest of the walk to the common room in silence.

We climbed through the portrait hole and I flopped onto the nearest couch. Only a few smatterings of people were left in the common room. Most had gone to bed early after the depressing game. I looked over at Wood, who was still staring blankly at the wall. I sighed again, and made my way up to the girl's dormitory.

**Oliver**

We lost.

When did I get in the common room? Oh, Bell brought me. Why did I have to be brought? Am I too weak to bring myself somewhere?

I'm a horrible Captain. And player. I let my team down.

I got up. I don't know why. I certainly wasn't going to bed. There was no way I'd be able to sleep. I need something to get me away from this feeling. It's so… sad. Anything to get me away.

I wander over to a box lying under a coffee table. Maybe this can take me away…

In the box lay a few dozen bottles of Fire Whiskey, no doubt meant for the after-party that never happened…. Because of me….

And now, I, squeaky-clean-never-eat-junk-food Oliver Wood, am raising a bottle of fire whiskey to my mouth…

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes_

_There's a cure, you've found it_

**Katie**

**2:34 AM**

_"Miss Bell, I would like you to stay after class today," Snape told me. _

_I flinch. Oh no, I probably got a T on my essay…_

_"Is something contradictory?" Snape questions._

_"Oh!" I snap out of my thoughts. "Erm- yeah, uh, that's fine,"_

_"Then I shall see you in the greenhouse," says Snape._

_"Right," I say, wondering why Snape wants to meet me in the greenhouse. Is he going to threaten me to get better grades with a man-eating plant?_

_Class ends immediately. I start to make my way towards the greenhouse, but the carpet I am standing starts move. It starts gliding along, down the hall. I shrug. Ok? Is this part of Snape's plan? _

_I arrive at the greenhouse and open the door. My jaw drops._

_Snape greets me, dressed as a tiki warrior. He offers me some cheese. _

_The other professors are here, too, along with some others- McGonagall is waddling around like she believes she is a penguin, Binns is playing ping-pong with Filch, Mrs. Norris is meowing along to "A Cauldron full of Hot, Strong Love", Colin Creevey is petting Mrs. Norris with his nose, and Flitwick and Sprout are locked in a passionate embrace._

_I walk past Cormac McLaggen. He's singing._

_"Can anyyyybody fiiiind meeee- somebodyy tooo looooove?"_

_Cho Chang and Goyle are singing backgrounds behind him, as they all move in a synchronized dance._

_"Find me somebody to looove, Find me somebody to looove,"_

_I pass this group and move on to a giant trampoline in the middle of the room. Somebody throws me on. I start jumping. One, two, threeee! Hey, this is fun- ACK! I'm going to miss the trampoline. Oh well._

THUMP.

I turned over and groaned. Falling of the bed is not fun. And that was a weird dream, what with Snape- oops. I forgot my potions book downstairs. I pondered this for a moment. I guess I should go get it. Though it would be easier to just go back to sleep… No, I'll go get it now.

I walked down the stairs to the common room. I had left my book on the couch in the corner. I walked up to the couch and leaned over the back to grab my book. My breath caught in my throat.

A hunched over figure was sitting on the couch. I regained my calm and glanced at where my book was- sticking out from behind the pillow that the person was leaning up against. I walked around to the front of the couch to confront them.

"Excuse me, my book is-…Wood?"

Sitting on the couch, holding a half-empty bottle of firewhiskey loosely in one hand, was Oliver Wood.

_What in the world?_ Was my first thought. Why is my quidditch captain- who would kill us if we even came _near_ an alcoholic beverage- sitting in the Gryffindor common room in the middle of the night, looking wasted?

He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes. His bottom lip folded over.

Then he crossed his eyes and sneezed. He broke into a huge grin and started giggling madly.

"Hey there- hiccup- Twinkie- oops! Hey is for horses," He broke into a giggling fit again.

"Wood?" I asked in wonder. That was about all I could say, though Wood seemed to have a lot more.

"TEEHEE! WHO'S WOOD? WOOD! THAT'S A FUNNY NAME! LIKE YOUR NAME! BELL! DING-DONG! THAT'S WHY I CALLED YOU TWINKIE! BECAUSE DING DONG-"

I cut him off sharply by slapping my hand on his mouth.

"Oliver Wood!" I whispered sharply. "You'll wake up the whole bloody tower!"

_What is he doing? Oliver Wood never jokes! He barely talks, unless it's to the team or himself!_

His mouth formed a little "o" and he looked serious.

"I hope I wake them up!" He whispered back. "Dawn practices for the whole school!"

I was speechless. At least we were getting closer to the old Wood.

"No," He added, looking sad now. "Only me. I need more practice. I'm not good. I'm a horrible captain, a horrible player, a horrible person,"

_Drunken Oliver Wood has more mood swings than swing set full of teenaged girls. Ok, bad analogy, but who cares?_

"Wood! How would you be Captain on Gryffindor's quidditch team if you were a horrible Captain? How would you have made the team if you're a horrible player?" I was on a roll at this time. Then, softly, I added, "How would I be here right now if you're a horrible person?"

_Wood's one of the best people I know. He's got his priorities where he wants then, he's really nice –that is, not during quidditch- he's helpful, and really generous. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm in love with him –though he's really adorable- he's just a good guy._

He looked at me skeptically. He looked so crestfallen, I felt sad, too. I wasn't even sure what we were sad about.

"I'm worthless," He whispered. "I'm the reason we lost the match against Huffelpuff," He looked like he could kill himself.

"What? Wood, the dementors and the dementors only, are the reason we lost. How do you figure you lost us the match?" I asked.

"I- if I'd only- saved more- we could've…" He trailed off.

"You don't even know! You're just babbling! Wood, you only let four in- there's no way you could have won us the match. We're a team. We win as a team, we lose as a team." I finished.

_Good speech, Katie._

I looked at the bottle in his hands. Fire whiskey? Wood? They just don't go together.

" Oh, Oliver," I said, grabbing for the bottle.

_Since when do I call him Oliver?_

I started to pull the bottle out of his limp hand. He tightened his grip quickly.

"NO!" He shouted, withdrawing the bottle and hunching over more.

I pulled back and shushed him.

"You'll wake everyone!" I whispered furiously. "Oliver Wood, give me that bottle right now.

He shook his head and pouted.

"Wood!"

He pulled up his knees.

"Oliver!"

He looked at me, and I saw how really terrible he looked. His hair was all over the place, and in some places crusted or stuck to his forehead. His face was hallow and gaunt-looking, paler than usual. He looked like he couldn't walk if he had wanted to. The worst were his eyes. They were bloodshot and looked dead, the maniac glint was gone.

He handed me the bottle.

"How many have you had?" I asked. _How many fire whiskeys does it take to get Oliver Wood drunk?_

"Uh- One," He said. Oliver isn't a very good liar, and being drunk didn't help.

"Oliverrrr?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine. Um, Two," He shuffled his feet nervously and I heard glass clinking together. I got down on my knees and crawled under his legs. Under the couch were at least a dozen empty fire whiskey bottles.

I lifted my head up quickly and knocked my head against the corner of the couch.

"Ouch!" I winced and put my hand gingerly to the side of my throbbing head.

I saw Oliver's face for a moment, as he must have leaned over to see what was going on. Then his face turned very white and he flipped over in a somersault, landing halfway on the table. He groaned and fell off.

There I was, lying on the floor, holding my head, while a drunken Oliver Wood rolled around on the floor beside me, giggling uncontrollably one moment and deathly serious the next.

A/N: I do like writing drunk! I mean, I'm not drunk while I'm writing- I like to write about drunken people. Is that weird?

This is going to be quite a bit longer than I expected, and it is my first time actually having to update a story. The other one I wrote was already completed when I put it up.

See you later, then


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Nothing to say at the time, just enjoy. Nn-cha!

Disclaimer: I don't own nutting. Seriously, I didn't invent the nutcracker. Ok, sorry, that was really bad.

_Slow motion sparks, you've caught the chill,_

_Now don't deny it_

**Oliver**

Godric, that hurt. My back is killing me, not to mention my left knee. I feel like I just cracked my kneecap.

Why am I on thee floor? Hey, it's not so bad down here. I could fall asleep, probably. Ha. Fall asleep on the floor.

I can't fall asleep- I have things to do. I have to go practice quidditch. I'll go get my broom now!

**Katie**

The pain in my head was just about subsiding when Oliver suddenly made a move to get up. He made it to a stooped position before wobbling crazily and crashing down next to me. He looked over at me, and saw me holding my head.

"Katie! Are you okay? What- wait, weren't you- oh! What did you- are you okay? What can I do?" He rambled, his face screwed up in concern.

"Oliver," I said sternly, "I'm fine. I just hit my head," I sat up and blinked, my vision blurring slightly before coming into focus.

"Are you sure? Is there-" He tried to sit up too, but swayed looked like he was going to pass out.

I hurriedly propped him up against the couch. Poor guy, can't even sit up. I looked at the bottles lying in a heap around him and forgot my pity quite quickly.

"Now you listen to me, Wood. I would never have expected you to drink a firewhiskey, never mind this many! You're so drunk you can't even sit up; meanwhile you're having some sort of depression attack! I can't believe you would do this, Wood. I'm disappointed in you," I lectured, feeling like quite the professor.

He looked at me sadly, clearly ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Katie," He whispered. "I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry I put you through this and I've been complaining to you this whole time- oh, I'm doing it now. I mean, you're right."

He looked so thourghly wretched, I couldn't help it, I just grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

It felt oddly right, like when we touched sparks flew off of us.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and him mutter "ow,"

I detattched myself and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh," He looked around. "My back hurts there. I don't know what I did. I don't remember anything really from earlier- just some little flashes here and there. Anyway, it's going to leave a bruise." He rubbed the small of his back gingerly.

I began to crawl around to the other side to see if it was anything bad, but Oliver had just turned very pale.

"I don't- I don't – feel good," He stuttered, swooning.

_Oh man, he's going to throw up all over me._

I backed away.

"Ok, Oliver," I said in a gentle tone. "Let's just get you to the bathroom,"

He tried to stand up, leaning against the couch and wall. His knees were wobbling and he was swaying were he stood.

"Here," I said, rushing over to support him. I slung one of his arms over my shoulder. "Let's go,"

**Oliver**

Everything's moving in slow motion.

Small patches of white are showing up in my vision and it keeps spinning wildly. Even though I try not to, I'm leaning most of my weight onto Katie. My head hurts tremendously, and I'm doing my best not o collapse onto the floor right now.

Blurs of gray and red keep flashing at me, and I'm blinking furiously.

Katie looks over at me with a worried face. I feel a chill run down my spine. She looks really-

A splitting pain hits my skull, and I fall up against the wall and groan. I'm slowly sliding down, against all my best efforts.

I try to ignore my head and let Katie pull me up again. I wonder if she felt a chill, too?

Katie opens the door to the bathroom and nudges me in. I kneel over the toilet and close my eyes. I'm in for a long night.

**Katie**

I heard Oliver retching in the bathroom as I walked down the stairs. I stifled a yawn and looked down at the common room. Firewhiskey bottles were strewn everywhere around the couch.

I had to cover up for Wood. If I didn't, he could be kicked of the team, or even expelled. I gathered all the bottles in a pile and cast a vanishing charm on them. I straightened up the covers on the couch and placed the pillows strategically.

I dragged myself up the stairs, at this time feeling very tired.

"Oliver?" I called softly.

"I'm," I heard him cough a few times, "Go ahead to bed," He retched.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked tentavily. I felt a bit guilty leaving him there in this state.

"Yeah. Go to bed. Thanks for," Cough, cough, "everything, Katie."

"Sure,"

I walked off to my dormitory, my eyes heavy with sleep.

_Boys will be Boys, oh yes, they will_

_They don't wanna define it_

**Oliver**

Ahhhh… My head hurts tremendously. I feel a throb of pain every other second.

I look around. Where am- the bathroom? I'm slouched up against the sink. I stand up and a wave of pain rushes over me. I look in the mirror and last night comes back to me.

Raising the bottle to my lips…Katie seeing me on the couch…A million different thoughts racing through my mind…Katie finding the bottles… Katie lecturing me… Katie bringing me up to the bathroom… Katie looking really beautiful… wait- what was that last one?

I don't' think Katie is pretty. I mean- she's not ugly or anything- No, she's my chaser- not in that way- Snap out of it, Wood!

I grasp the sides of the sink so my knuckles turn white. The person in the mirror looks like some dejected mutt. Why am I so worthless?

Classes… I've got to go to classes. What time is it? What _day_ is it?

I stumble blindly out of the bathroom and make as far as my bed, where I promptly fall across the footboard onto the mattress.

My head is spinning again, throbbing with each movement. I turn to look at my alarm clock.

5:39

At least I have time to try to clean myself somewhat before classes start. I walk- rather stagger- around the room, trying not to wake my sleeping dorm mates. I throw on my shirt and trousers, searching for my tie.

Bloody hell, why am I having some much trouble walking? It's just a hangover.

Still, I run into the bedpost and stub my toe.

I rub my temples and decide to just lie down and wait for the headache to past.

********

**Katie**

I woke up the next morning at seven, despite having stayed up so late last night. I laid in bed for a little while, tossing and turning.

Realizing I wasn't going to be able to sleep again, I heaved a little sigh and reluctantly headed down to the common room. I made my way straight to the same couch I had found Wood on last night.

There, propped up against the arm, was my potions book. I thought I had brought it back to my dormitory, but I guessed somehow it had been forgotten in the mist of all that Oliver-Wood-is-drunk stuff.

Speak of the devil, here comes the little git now- _I'm a bit bitter with him right now, as he kept me up last night, no to mention jeopardizing the team with his shenanigans._

He turned his head from side to side, looking quite bewildered. His eyes widened when they fell on me, and he made straight for the couch.

"Katie," He says, sounding relieved. "Where is everybody?" He added, gesturing around the room.

"Wood. It's Sunday. Nobody is up," I replied, more icily than I had intended.

"Oh…" his mouth forms a circle. "Then why are you up?"

"Maybe because of the fact you kept me up all night with your drunkenness," I shoot back at him.

He opened his mouth and crinkled his brow, but then closed it again. He grabbed his head and shook it.

_Boys will be boys, I suppose._

"Katie, I'm so very sorry that I was so stupid, and I kept you up, and I was drunk. Thank you, really, thank you, you have no-"

"Wood. I heard this speech last night. I don't need to hear it again. And don't start that crap about how my name sounds like a baked good and you're a horrible player and such," I interrupted.

"I said your name sounded like a baked good? Was I really that drunk?"

"Wood!" I said, "You honestly don't remember? You couldn't even sit up without falling over, and you kept muttering suicidal stuff,"

"I only remember bits of it. I have a headache, it's hard to concentrate on anything right now,"

We sat there for a minute in silence. Even on a hangover, Wood looks pretty spiffing… what? No! No, Katie, no, think of something else!

"What made you do it?" I asked out of nowhere, turning slightly red.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I dunno. I don't want to define it, necessarily,"

"Just tell me you don't think you're a horrible captain,"

Oliver looked down. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. His lips pursed.

"Wood!" I stared at him incredulously.

He looked at his feet.

"Oliver," I said, softer, "You meant all that stuff last night?"

"Well, look at me," he argued, "I am worthless. I'm certainly a bad captain. Last night just proved it more. What kind of captain goes and gets him self wasted because he lost his team a match?"

"Do we need to have this discussion again, Wood?"

"No, Bell,"

I noted the use of my surname. He didn't look angry, just disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go," he said, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't do it again," I called after him.

He turned around and gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Of course,"

A/N: Ah, this was a bit of a downer. Not really much humor. And it was shorter than the first; I actually had to think about what would come next. It wasn't as good, in my opinion.

Thank you to my one reviewer,


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello there. I want to thank my reviewers, KristyT23 and Shakespeare Freakazoid. You guys are great.

I'm considriably new to this site, at least as an author, so I was wondering what's the difference between story hits and story visitors?

Okay, Chapter three.

_Just give up the game and get into me_

_If you're looking for thrills then get comfy_

**Oliver**

I'm such and idiot. I walked downstairs this morning, expecting classes to start any minute, and no one was even in the common room. At first I thought I was so late that everyone had already left. Then I saw Katie. She looked tired and a little mad.

I had gone over to the couch she was sitting on, and then proceeded to make a fool of myself. She seemed angry at me in the beginning, but later she softened up when I started to feel sorry for myself. Then she got all worried and looked at me with those beautiful eyes…

Am I falling for Katie Bell?

What should it matter if I had thought it was a school day? I shouldn't have been embarrassed at it. And I keep thinking she's pretty…

Oh, Godric, I've fallen for Katie Bell.

**Kaite**

Sunday was a lazy day. Angelina, Alicia and I hung out by the lake, talking and catching up on homework.

Angelina and Alicia were having some sort of conversation about Hogwart's top players.

"That Cedric Diggory, he's a looker," Alicia said dreamily.

"Pssh- but Roger Davies, he's the real player here," Angelina retorted.

"But Cedric's cuter,"

"Okay, you've got me on that one,"

"You know who's good looking? George Weasley," Alicia said thickly.

"Well, I dunn- HEY, WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

"I said- er, ah, Borg Cheesy. Yeah, he's a, uh, Huffelfpuff," Alicia sputtered.

"No, you definatley-"

"Katie! What's a use for Hellebore?" Alicia improvised wildly, reading the first thing the she saw in her potions book.

"Oh," I said, joining the conversation, "Um, you eat it to make blisters go away,"

I had no idea what hellebore was for, but I had been thinking abou the blisters my quidditch boots had caused.

"Great!" Alicia said hastily, pretending to be immerged in her homework

Angelina looke over at me and raised her eyebrows inquiringly. I shrugged, but I had a hunch that what Alicia had said was not a complete accident.

Angelina began prodding again, and I tuned them out. I started thinking about last night, about Oliver. About Wood, I mean. I hope he'll get over this whole I'm-think-I'm-a-terrible-captain-so-I'll-just-get-wildly-drunk phase. It tires me out too much.

Wood didn't sound so convincing, though, when I talked to him this morning. Looked like he was going to bang his head against the table any moment. Acctually, I should probably check on him to make sure he's not doing just that-

"Katie!"

Angelina clapped an inch from my face.

"Hey, guys, I'm going up to the castle for a bit," I told them, standing up and walking away without waiting for an answer.

"Hey!" I heard Angelina call after me, "We were going to ask you who you'd rather kiss- Flint or You-know-Who?"

I answered without turning my head.

"You-Know-Who,"

Angelina erupted into a fit of giggles, but I heard Alicia ask confusedly, "No, Kaite, I don't know who! Tell me!"

I smiled a small smile and started up to the common room. I walked more and more slowly the closer I got to the common room.

_Maybe this isn't such a good idea… I mean, Woodd can take care of himself. Yeah, I'll go back outside-_

I collided into someone who had raced around the corner where I was deliberating.

I staggered backwards and looked at my attacker.

_Speak of the devil._

Oliver Wood was stading in front of me, blabbering some apology.

"You're fine, Wood,"

He sighed.

"Where were you off to in such a hurry, anyway?" I asked suspicousley.

"Oh- um, yes, just takning a stroll," He responded, shaking his head like even he did not think this a plausible lie.

"Oh, you and your broomstick taking a walk together, then?" I asked, gesturing behind his back.

"Yeah, um, you know me…" He sighed again. He has quite the sigh…

"I was going to the pitch to practice," Wood said, looking guilty.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework, or," I gasped, " Enjoying the day with some friends?"

"I want to practice,"

"Wood, give it up. The match against Huffelpuff is not going to change because you put yourself througb sonctant practices. Let. It. Go."

He looked defeated,

"Okay. I'm going back up to the common room. You coming?" he added, a queer look in his eyes.

I started to say something about Angelina and Alicia, but something made me change my mind.

"Yeah,".

**Oliver**

Yes, I've fallen quite hard for Katie Bell.

She's a cute one. She's walking next to me, eyes straight ahead. It's a bit awkward, but I don't mind. I could just stare at her perfect little face forever…

"Wood? You mind not staring at me? It's a little weird,"

I feel my face go hot.

"Oh, yeah, right," I mumble.

When did Katie Bell become so- great? I mean, she's one go for. I just dunno if she feels the same way I think I do. No, I know I do.

We enter the common room and I lead her over to the couch in the corner, my favorite one. It's a bit ratty and torn, the result of mainly Fred and George, who are always haranging me when I'm over here working on quidditch plays.

"Here, get comfy," I pat the seat next to me.

She sits down and rests her head on my shoulder. This unexpected move makes me tensse up. Her head, although a bit bony, gives me some sort of a conforting feeling.

"What in the world do you do to occupy yourself, Wood?"

Katie's lloking at me. She rolls her eyes.

"I mean, really, don't you get bored with just quidditch all the time?"

My jaw dropped.

"What do you mean? How could I get bored with quidditch? It's only the greatest there's always something I can be doing- always something to be improved- I mean, hoonestley, how could I ever, ever-"

"Ok, Wood, I get the point. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Katie said calmly.

I took a deep breath and lloked a t Kaitie. There were those beautiful eyes. I could just… fall in to them… and swirl forever….

_Oh, No, I do not hook up, up, I go slow_

**Kaite**

He looked at me and his head started to turn sideways. At first, I thought he was spacing out… but then I saw his face. No, really saw it for the first time. He's just, so , Adorable! Ack! I sound like a muggle movie! That's cheesey!

I snapped a few times, and he snapped out of it. Ha, snapped out of it, and I snapped… ha ha.

He stuttered something incomprehensible, probably making some excuse for staring at me again. This boy is acting ridicoulous. I hope he's not drunk again. I the middle of a Sunday, too!

But there's something cute about how lost he looks. He's like a baby bunny or something… What? A baby bunny?

I stood up so quickly I knocked over the end table. Oliver bent over to pick it up, clearlyey glad to have something else to look at than me.

"Er- I should go- Angelina, Alicia, homework,"

And on that note, I hurried out of Gryffindor tower into the hall.

I leaned up against the wall, hoping for this sweeping feeling to pass. I decided to just deal with it and keep on going. On my way back, Roger Davies walks by. He smiles brightly and approaches me.

"Hey there, Katie,"

"Davies,"

"So," He said as he exteneded his arm to lean up against the wall, " How'd you like to hook up with me?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

I pretend to retch and roll my eyes at him.

"Sorry, Davies, I do not 'hook up'".

He looked a bit crestfallen, but then spotted some other girl down the hallway.

"Right," He said, strutting towards the other girl with what he thinks must be a seductive look.

I procced on, mentall making a note to agree with Angelina about who's the biggest player in the school. Davies definatley takes the cake.

Even if I had wanted to 'hook up', Iu don't think I could have. For you see, I've already fallen hard for someone else- Oliver Wood.

A/N: Ooooh, romance romance. Not really. Any way, I love feedback. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, first thing first: I would like to give a HUGE apology to everybody for the bad spelling and grammar in the last chapter. I like to pride myself in good spelling and grammar, so I'm so sorry. I forgot to spell check it and realized it just recently. It's fixed now.

Thanks to my reviewers this time around, you're all spiffing! And thanks to my readers who added this story to their favorites or alert, and thanks to all the people who took the time to read the story and didn't review or whatever. You're all super people!

Sorry this took longer than usual. I went to see Half Blood Prince, but that's not really much of an excuse. All right, this author's note is going to be longer than the chapter if I keep going on...

_So if you want me, I don't some cheap_

**Oliver**

I'm feeling better than usual today. Lately, or at least since the Huffelpuff match, I've been feeling terrible. Depressed, sad, so on. Ah, but Katie just talked to me… I'm feeling like I've just drunk a cauldron full of Felix Felices. (A/N: Uh, how do you say?)

So here I am, walking with an extra bounce in my step towards Astronomy. I'm focusing straight ahead, smiling widely at anyone who passes my. Some one comes up on my left and I give them a particularly wide grin. I see that it's Christina Nell, a Ravenclaw in my year. I suppose she's very beautiful, but she pales in comparison to Katie.

"Oh! Hi there, Oliver!" She returns the smile enthusiastically.

Oops. This one seems to have taken my grin in the wrong way. I try to make up an excuse and start to babble in the process.

"Yeah, hi- Uh, I'll just be going to Astronomy, then, y'know," I start to walk a bit quicker.

She edges towards me and pouts in what she must think is a cute way.

"Great! I'm going to Charms, so I'll walk you there!" She smiles again, batting her eyes. By now she is half hanging off my left shoulder, face precariously close to mine.

"Ah, Uh…" I stammer loudly, my mind racing as I try to think of an excuse. This is one pickle I've gotten myself into.

**Katie**

I was walking to transfiguration alone when I saw them. Oliver and Christina. She was throwing herself on him as they walked to class. She had turned her head so I could see half of her face. She was gazing lovingly up into Oliver's face. He had his back to me, but I could only assume he was doing the same. I felt my mouth open subconsciously. A flood of emotions rushed through my chest.

I had thought… maybe. The way he looked at me in the common room… the bloody git!

I had closed my mouth very tightly now, clenching my teeth together. I smashed my lips into a line. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around swiftly.

"Oh!" I said, my expression changing from one of anger to surprise. "Cedric! Hi."

I tried to regain my composure and gave a timid smile.

He looked at me for a moment and broke into a sickly sweet smile. He bobbled his head a bit, probably expecting me to faint from his good looks and charm. Fat chance.

"Hey there," He bobbled some more. "Katie,"

"Yep. Hi," I raised my eyebrows. Was he expecting something from _me_?

"So," Bobble. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up," Bobble. "Would you fancy going with me?" Bobble.

"Um..." I replied, not exactly sure how to answer. Then I thought of Wood, with Christina hanging of his arm.

Cedric looked at me in suspense. Clearly he had never had to wait this long for a girl to accept him.

"Why, yes, Cedric, that would be lovely," I answered, trying to look excited. In truth, I was feeling more evil than excited. Ah, the pleasures of revenge.

"Great! I'll see you at the Three Broomsticks at- shall we say- two?"

He didn't wait for my answer, but bobbled and smiled some more before strutting off. That boy was so full of himself.

I began to walk towards McGonagall's classroom once again, yet I was interrupted. This time, it was not quite a subtle as a tap on the shoulder. Roger Davies had sprinted towards me from the other side of the hall, and slid to a stop a few feet away from me. He jumped from where he stood to the space in front of me.

"Katie!" He said, looking breathless. "I thought you said you didn't hook up. What was that then?" He asked, gesturing in Cedric's direction.

"What, have you been watching over my love life?" I smirked, despite my predicament.

He glared in return.

"Well," I rushed, trying to buy myself some time. "You see, Roger, it's just that, uh…how shall I say this? I uh…err…. I don't come cheap,".

I mentally poked myself in the eye several times for this answer. _What? I don't come cheap? Where did that come from?_

Davies looked confused.

"Er, yes. Ah, Diggory- Cedric, he has more class. Yes, he would take me to a restaurant I'm sure you could never afford. You see, I just need things that certain amounts of money- such as yours- can't buy,". I said gently.

He looked disappointed, then quite sad.

I patted him on the arm awkwardly.

"I've got to get to class now, I'm close to being late."

He nodded, and started to lumber away.

I sighed hugely. What an eventful five minutes.

'

**Oliver**

I ended up asking Christina out to Hogsmeade. Don't get me wrong, I did _not_ want to. But I couldn't shake her. I was going to be late for Astronomy and all the girl cared about was gaping at me with her mouth wide open! I didn't even get halfway through my sentence when I finally gave in and asked her.

"Do y'wanna gota Hogsmeade w'me?" I asked feverishly, fearing I was seriously late by now.

She had pressed her hands to her mouth at 'Do', and by the time I had gotten to 'gota', she had let out a shriek of joy. She threw her arms around her and started to sob dryly.

"Oh, yes, I would _love_ that, Ollie!"

Now when did she have the right to call me 'Ollie'?

I blabbered some goodbye and tore her off my. I swear I got my self up those twelve flights of stairs in record time to Astronomy. And I made it with sixteen seconds to spare. But maybe those sixteen seconds would have been better spent fending of Christina's puppy dog looks… Then I could've asked Katie. Now that would have been worth being late to Astronomy. Heck, it would've even been worth being late to quidditch. _That's _something to be proud of. Late to quidditch…

A/N: I have something in mind for the next chapter, so that should be up fairly quickly. Whadd'ya think? Am I using certain words too much? Too little? Criticism's welcome. Even non-constructive criticism, because I bet I can make it into constructive. Now Flames, I don't know what they are, but I don't really like the sound of my reviews page on fire, so let's kindly stay away from those. Bye now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi. Thanks for joining me. Please keep hands and feet inside the story at all times. Enjoy your ride.

To hrmi'nebook: Sorry, I couldn't reply to you on the reviews page. It wouldn't let me. So, I'm not alone in liking to read and write about drunken people! Great. Hopefully there will be some more drunken humor soon.

Disclaimer: I forgot this in the last chapter. So, I will make up for it here. I do not own the lyrics, characters, settings or events you may recognize in this story. I do not own the lyrics, characters, settings or events you may recognize in this story. Phew.

**Oliver**

The properties of Bezoars in the modern world of potions making

Reasons why I hate Cedric Diggory

He's a bloody git

He's going to Hogsmeade with Katie

He thinks he's drop dead gorgeous

He's going to Hogsmeade with Katie

He captains the Huffelpuff quidditch team

He's going to Hogsmeade with Katie

I can't think of a valid reason to hate him

I look at my failed attempt at a potions essay and scowl. I walk over to the fire and chuck the crumpled up ball of parchment at the flames, only to have it land a few feet short. Storming over to the parchment, I jump on it several time and then flick it into the fire.

_Stupid pretty-boy-good-looking-huffelpuff-git-unhateable Diggory. _

My current mood was not a particuly good one; in fact I'd say it was downright nasty. I had just learned by word-of-mouth (Colin Creevey told Padma Patil who told Seamus Finnigan who told Dean Thomas who told Ginny Weasley who told Fred Weasley who shouted it out to the whole great hall at breakfast this morning, leaving Katie very red over the whole ordeal) that Katie was going to Hogsmeade with Cedric Diggory. Really, Diggory! She could've picked anyone in the whole school and she chooses Diggory! I was going to ask her and everything later that day. I wonder if she'll be mad when I throttle Diggory…

"Oh, Oliver, there you are!"

_This day is not going well._

Christina was rushing towards me, with something that looked suspiciously like a hot pink teddy bear behind her back. She was having a lot of trouble hiding it, because it was almost as big as her.

"Christina! How'd you get in the common room?"

Only Gryffindors are allowed in here! That was half the reason I even bothered to come up here, so at least she wouldn't bother me.

'This nice young lad let me in!" She beamed, grabbing Neville Longbottom in a one armed hug. He smiled sheepishly. I frowned, which must of come of more frightening than I'd thought, because he hurried away.

"Oh, okay," I said, trying to get to the point of the visit. "What's that you've got?"

"I thought you'd _never_ asked!" she squealed delightedly. "It's my one day anniversary present to you!"

Christina shrieked and pulled out the biggest teddy bear I'd ever seen from behind her back. It was flashing pink and red, with the words _I love you_ spelled out in glitter across its chest. Christina was looking at me expectantly, a huge smile plastered across her face.

I gingerly reaches out to take it.

"Wow, er, thanks?" I said, holding the teddy bear at arm's length. "Um, I didn't really get you anything…"

She smiled all the same, squeezing her eyes shut in glee.

"Oh, Ollie, that's fine! Bye bye now, sugarplums!"

She skipped away merrily, as though it was the happiest day of her life.

It's hard to look convincingly angry when you're holding a rather large pink teddy bear under one arm.

**Katie**

"Two butterbeers, please,"

Cedric ordered for us at the Three Broomsticks, holding my hand all the while. As a result of our time together (a whopping 37 minutes) I had been told the life and times of Cedric Diggory.

-He's an only child

-Although rather good-looking, he can be a bit snobby

-He's a gentleman

-He has silky hair

-He supports the Chudley Cannons

-He believes in gnargles, what ever those are

And under this time together, I'd also found that this revenge thing isn't as sweet as it's cracked up to be. I'd seen Oliver once while we've been here, and he didn't look too happy with Christina slobbering all over him. Who would? Now I just felt sorry for him, and a little guilty.

Cedric led me over to one of the corner tables, the butterbeers threatening to overflow.

"So, enough about me, how about you?"

_Gasp! Enough about Cedric Diggory? I never thought the day would come!_

"Well, I'm not really that interesting. Half-blood, Mum was magic, Dad was muggle. Always expected to go to Hogwarts, always expected to play quidditch,"

"Yeah, you're right, you're not so interesting…" Cedric said, looking bored.

I waited for him to break into a smile and tell me that was just a joke, but he continued to look dead serious.

"So, Katie."

"So, Cedric."

Cedric did his bobbling routine, and then leaned forwards, presumably to kiss me. I pulled back immediately and slapped him across the face.

"Come off it, you arrogant, self-absorbed, blithering fool!" I spat, before storming out of the doors. I remember my half-finished butterbeer and turned around. Couldn't let that go to waste. I stormed back in, found a very confused looking Cedric, and stormed back out, this time sipping my butterbeer.

**Oliver**

"Two teas, please,"

Christina orders for us at Madam Puddifoots. This place is sickening. The flowery decorations and happy couples are all over the place. This was not what I had had in mind for my Hogsmeade visit. I would much rather be in Quality Quidditch supplies, admiring keeper's gloves and the latest brooms. Especially considering this was only a pity date.

"A bit more. More. More. Just pour it- there we go. That's fine!"

Christina directs the worker behind the counter, who's looking flustered. She pours more sugar into Christina's tea, which was looking more like tea-flavored sugar than tea with sugar.

The worker turns to me and asks if I want sugar in mine. She looks quite relieved when I shake my head.

Christina pulls on my hand and starts to walk towards a cozy little booth. I grab our cups. She sits down in the rather small seat, and pats the place next to her. I reluctantly sit, trying to keep as much space as possible between us. Noticing this, she scoots herself towards me. I squeeze myself up against the wall. She looks up at me and bats her eyelashes.

"So!" I say rather abruptly, looking for something to break the tension. "Do you follow any teams?"

She frowns.

"Teams?"

"Yeah, like quidditch teams?"

She frowns again, and then shrugs. .

"Naw," she says. "But I do follow quidditch players,"

"Oh. Well I follow Puddlemere. Did you hear about that last game? Their beater had an unbelievable hit. Saved the seeker, he did. So what players so you follow?"

She pauses, I suppose for effect, then says dramatically, "You,"

"Oh. Then what did you think of the last game?"

"I don't know!" She snaps.

"I mean, Huffelpuff beat us pretty badly. Do you think I'm a bad keeper? A bad captain?"

"Oh, you dolt!" Christina shrieks, standing up. Half the people in the shop look in our direction. "I don't want to talk about _quidditch!_ Yes, you're a horrible keeper and captain! And a horrible date, as well!"

And with that she storms out of the shop.

I'm really a horrible keeper? And captain? I guess so…

I gather myself together, paying for our drinks and venturing outside. The happy couples inside resumed their snogging, holding hands, and gazing dreamily at each other. If only it had been Katie and not Christina. But Katie's on a date with that git Diggory. I wonder how that's going?

**Katie**

I kept walking, slurping (yes, slurping) my butterbeer and glaring at everyone who passed me. I soon found myself on a side street. There were fewer shops and therefore less people to glare at. I was still in a huffy mood, however, when I saw Wood.

He was walking towards me, but he hadn't noticed me. I decided to vent my anger on him, a stomp over to him.

"Katie!" He exclaimed.

I glared and sniffed with my nose held high.

"Wood," I said curtly.

"Katie, look, I need to ask you something,"

"Oh, something you couldn't ask Christina Nell?"

"That was _not _my choice to go on a date with her!"

"So she forcibly dragged you down here, even though she's about half your size, then _made_ you take her to Madam Puddifoot's,"

"No, I couldn't get her off, I was going to be late. Hey! What about you and Cedric? Why would you date a slime bag like him?"

"For your information, he's quite nice! Nicer than you, anyway! And _Cedric's_ not obsessed with quidditch!"

"Cedric is a bloody git!"

"What right do you have to monitor my love life?"

"So you're in _love _with Cedric?"

"AND WHAT IF I AM?" I practically screamed, sending particles of spit his way.

Wood suddenly looked defeated, quite like the night after the Huffelpuff game.

He looked at me fiercely, then took my hand and pulled me close to him. I breathed in sharply.

"Katie, you can't love Cedric!"

"Humph."

"You can't! He's stuck-up and mean and he'll just hurt you. I don't want to see you get hurt!"

_Who is this? Surely not my quidditch captain? Surely not Oliver Wood?_

I kept my stony silence.

I felt a wave of anger rush over me. What right did he have in whom I could love or not? Not that I did love Cedric, I found him despicable. But that doesn't mean Wood can tell me I can't love him even if I don't but if I did he would still tell me I couldn't!

That jerk!

I bent over and picked up a wad of snow. Just as I was about to throw it at his face will all my might, he spoke.

"Katie Bell, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"

I was so surprised that I carried through with my throw, despite the fact he had just asked me out.

The snowball hit him in the face and he stood rigid for a moment before bringing a hand up to wipe it off himself.

I gasped.

_Oliver Wood just asked me out! What am I going to say? No, surely not. Who am I kidding? I'll say no._

"Yes, Oliver, I'd lover to go to Hogsmeade with you,"

_Did I just say that?_

He looked genuinely surprised, with snow dripping off his nose.

He took my hand gingerly. I let him do it, only because I was surprised as well.

_It's probably just a prank. A dare. Yeah, that's it._

But Oliver was looking down at me dreamily; I had to admit that his hand was very warm and cozy.

**Oliver**

Oh Katie Bell.

Just keep your hand in my hand and I'll be all right.

A/N: I rewrote that asking out part several times, and I'm still not sure I'm happy with where it ended up. Drop me a review and give your opinion on it. Don't worry though, the rest of the story isn't going to be just fluff.

By the way, could you read that font in the beginning? I'll change it if anyone can't.

Thanks for your time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: HOLY SMOKIES, EVERYONE, I'M SO SORRY! I cut off like half of the last chapter! That's why it was so short and it said 'Oliver' but there was no point of view for him. Ah, I'm so sorry. It's fixed now, so go back and read the other half, or you'll feel really lost reading this chapter. Sorry.

I'll try to update again soon, but school starts on Tuesday (Blech) and I've got a busy agenda until then. When school starts, I'm not going to be writing as much- but I promise I'll update at least once a week. Here you have it, chapter six, in which I make it up as I go along.

Disclaimer: I am starting school on Tuesday, therefore I am not J.K. Rowling and despite all my feverish wishes to become a middle aged insanely famous author, I do not think it will happen.

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep_

**Oliver**

Breathe in, breathe out. Look cool. Breathe… Smile… Breathe… holy hippogriffs… she's looking at me.

I'm holding hands with Katie Bell. Katie Bell!

It was something of a shock when she agreed to spend the day with me here. At first, I think she may have thought it was just as friends, but now she's holding my hand! This is completely worth the snowball to the face.

We walk along, turning onto High street. She hasn't said much, and I've kept my silence as well. I could do with just watching her all day. However, I suppose I should be civilized and make conversation.

"Er- shall we go into Quality?" I ask nervously.

"Sure," She answers, giving me a smile that makes my stomach do a flip.

We walk in and begin to browse around. She fingers a bottle of broom polish, reading the label intently.

"Looking for poison?" I joke. Why is this so hard to talk? It wasn't before… I didn't have trouble telling her to 'hold on to the damn quaffle, for Godric's sake!' I want to seem cool, calm, and collected- not like some jittery twit!

"No. I've already got some of that," she replies sarcastically, "I'm looking for amorshia. My broom's made of maple and amorshia rots the wood,"

"Oh," I say flatly, for lack of a better answer.

After more uncomfortable (at least for me, whereas Katie looks as though she could be in a volcano and be more calm) silence, in which I pretend to be interested in a pair of Keeper's gloves, I sputter out the first thing to some to my mind.

"Uh, I forgot to ask, how'd your date with Diggory go?"

This must have been the wrong thing to ask, for a look of disgust passes over Katie's face.

"That self- absorbed git needs to learn to get over himself!"

I'm taken aback by this seemingly unforeseen outburst of anger, and I involuntarily take a step backward.

"He talked about himself the whole time!"

I felt my face get red all of the sudden, as a wave of anger crashed over me.

"I'll give him a good talking-to!" I say angrily.

"There's no need for that!" she sits, and then turns on me with a look of exasperation. "Why, Oliver, must you take it upon yourself to interfere with my love life? Don't you think that I'm capable by now of taking care of my self?" She gasps.

I furrow my brow and my mouth opens slightly.

"Sorry, I thought since I'm on a date with you that I have _some_ sort of impression in your love life!"

"Well, you thought wrong!"

"I don't want to fight with you, Katie…'

"A little too late for that, huh, Wood?"

I notice the use of my surname, and frown.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"YOU'RE _SO_ FRUSTRATING!"

She had flung her hand towards the window, and in the process threw the bottle of broom polish against the wall. It shatters and the clear brown liquid starts to seep under my shoes…

Katie throws her arms up in the air and stomps out of the store in a huff. I look around, bewildered. Why would my apology have made her angry? I thought we were doing well? I mean, not great, there was no small talk, or big talk, or any talk at all really. But still, I had her on a _date!_

I suppose I'm not worth it… Katie hates me.

The man behind the counter gives me a sympathetic look, but holds out his hand gesturing towards the mess where we had argued.

I sigh and dig into my pockets, coming up with six sickles and four Knuts. The man takes them and gives me a wry smile.

I don't smile back.

**Katie**

Why is he so…_ nice_? I'd been yelling at him at the top of my lungs, and all he does in retaliation is apologize. He was practically worshiping me, and I had to go off on him. Poor guy, I know how he gets when he's down. But he promised he wouldn't do it again. I don't know if I believe him.

It was nice, just with Oliver and me. We didn't really need to talk, we were just _there_. It was much better than Cedric, on any hand.

It was with this thought in my head that Roger Davies approached me.

"Katie! Hi, I see you're alone. Diggory didn't do to well, then?"

"No, he didn't"

"So, then, would you like to walk with me to the Three Broomsticks?

"No,"

I walked away, not feeling all to bad about the look on Roger's face.

I'm still way too deep to even consider Davies.

A/N: Urg. I know this is short, but I wanted to give you guys something to hold you off, since I won't be able to write until who knows when. (It's Saturday night, and yes I'm spending it writing this chapter for you guys…don't make fun) So, be comforted in the fact that I _do _have something in mind for the next chapter, so it won't be completely from scratch at least. See you soon, hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so I said I'd be out of town, right? Well, I'm still gonna type this up tonight (Sunday) and I'll post it tomorrow. I dunno if it's just me, but Katie seems a bit two-dimensional to me. Like, she has no character. What do you think? Without further ado, Chapter (whoa) seven!

Disclaimer: If I were J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be writing this on an ibook- it would be a macbook. Although, I do dearly love my ibook.

'_Cause the more you try, _

_The harder I'll fight to say goodnight_

**Oliver**

I'm going to resign from the quidditch team. In fact, I'm going to resign from life. I only ever wanted two things: the Quidditch Cup- gone- and Katie Bell- gone as well. I'm feeling worse than the way I felt after the Hufflepuff game. Down, depressed, and defeated.

I fling myself of the bed and land on a pile of dirty clothes. A particularly stinky sock lodges itself into my mouth and I gag profusely as I rip it out. I hurry into the bathroom, to wash my mouth out thoroughly several times. I jam my face up to the facet and turn it on high. The water washes over my face, and I stick my tongue out.

My hands grapple blindly around the counter, and before I can think about it, I'm shoving a bar of soap between my teeth.

I regret this as soon as I've done it, and screw my face up brilliantly at the horrible flavor.

The bar of soap sticks to the mirror that I've thrown it at. I catch a glance of myself in it, and do a double take. I can tell I look wretched. Dark bags under my eyes, gaunt cheeks, chapped lips. The water soaking me and the soap bubbles dripping down my chin don't help much.

I sigh and wash my mouth out. Giving on last spit into the sink, I turn back to the dormitory.

I should go down to the common room.

_Why?_

Why not?

_Just go to bed._

No!

_Goodnight._

I'm not going to bed

_Really, there's no point in going down there._

What if Katie's there?

_She hates you._

But…

_She doesn't want you there._

I'll have to change her mind.

I open the door to the common room and slip out as quietly as possible. I crouch down, hiding behind the railing on the stone staircase. I slowly poke my head out and throw a wary glance around.

No sign of Katie.

No sign of anyone, really. I look at the grandfather clock to my right. Six ten. Everyone's at dinner.

I breathe out in relief and stand up. A third year behind me gives me an odd look, and then proceeds down the staircase. I follow him, hoping to look nonchalant.

_I can't cook no, but I can clean_

_Up the mess she made_

I'm deliberating on whether I fancy a walk, or I should just sit down in the common room, when Christina approaches me.

Uh-oh.

"Ollie!" she shrieks, hugging me with gusto.

"Oof! Christina! Hi!" I say, with a bit too much fake excitement.

"I've mished you sho mush!" She blabbers sappily.

"Uh, yeah!" I reply, confused by this sudden change of heart.

"Oh, Ollie, I want to apologize about yesterday, and I know you were with Katie Bell afterward, and she's the one who's making you feel so miserable, and I just can't stand seeing you like that, so I baked you these cookies," She thrust a plate of pink heart-shaped cookies into my hand. Most of the hearts were terribly disfigured; one looked more like a duck than a heart.

"…Because I know that she made a mess of your feelings, but I'm always here for you, babe!"

"Wow, these are, er- these are great, Cristina," I sputter.

"Well, try one!"

I reach out and grab the least mutated cookie, and pop it in my mouth. The moment it hits my tongue, I have to make an effort not to wretch all over the scarlet rug we're standing on.

I force my lips into a smile and continue to chew.

"Mmm, delicious,"

I swallow, and with a great effort, grin.

"Oh, really, you liked them? My brother's always told me I was a horrible cook, and my mother said it just wasn't my calling, but I knew I had it in me if I just tried!"

"Oh, yeah, you've got loads of talent," I said, fighting hard to keep the sarcasm and the cookies down.

"Allrighty, honeycakes, bye!"

"…Bye,"

She had already skipped out of the doors by the time I had uttered a farewell. I held the tin of cookies at arm's length and stride purposely to the fireplace. I lean the plate, and the cookies slide of and land in the flames, which crack and spit menacingly.

I shudder at the lingering of bad tastes in my mouth, and slump into the nearest armchair. I'll just relax for a moment before I head down to dinner…

**Katie**

I found Oliver asleep in the armchair after dinner. He had not been in the great hall, and I was a bit suspicious. Thankfully, he was asleep, quite innocently, by the fire.

He looked rather cute when he was sleeping… No! Bad Katie! You're supposed to me mad with this boy!

I plopped down on the couch next to his chair, and stared fixedly at the fire. My back was rigid, my arms folded over my chest.

Hogsmeade… that was really nice, not counting the shouting match. Well, not really a match. It was more of a one-sided tongues lashing. And he looked crushed afterward… how stupid am I, going off on the only person who was really nice to me…

"Katie?"

"Oliver! Oh, hi. Nice nap?"

"Yeah… I didn't mean to. Just fell asleep,"

"Well," I said, not being able to think of a decent reply, "I'll just be going off to bed, then,"

'No! Katie, wait!"

I was suspended in midair, halfway sitting and halfway standing, my arms pressing against the couch.

"Katie! Can- do- Do you know Christina Nell?"

What was this, some kind of sick joke?

"Yes, Wood, I do," I said coolly.

Instead of withering under my glare, his eyes lit up and he broke into a huge grin.

"Oh, oh! Could you- could you, do you think she likes me?"

I snorted. "Wood, she's all over me,"

His eyes widened and he started to smile.

"Really! That's, that's great!"

He stares at me eagerly, and I in turn look around the common room. That last three left are Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They're sitting and whispering intensely, hunched together. This can't be some sort of dare, there's on one here to watch.

"Wood, are you okay?"

"I love her!"

"What?!"

"I LOVE CHRISTINA NELL!"

"Wood!"

I glance around again, but the three are still hunched over, oblivious.

"What the hell are you talking about? You just said yesterday that she was a pain in the arse!"

"What? No, I love her! She- where is she, Katie? Do y'think I could see her?"

A tiny light bulb went off in the back of my head, and I stared at Oliver,"

"Oliver," I said very slowly, and as clearly as possible. 'Have you had anything to eat or drink lately?"

He scrunched his eyebrows and placed his finger on his chin.

"YES!" I had some cookies. They were gross."

Damn…

"Ok, Oliver, let's just go into your dorm and make you look all pretty for Christina, then we'll go see her,' I said, pushing him towards the boy's dormitories.

Oliver stood straight up, unmoving despite my pushing and shoving.

"You mean… I'll get to see her?"

"Yes, now lets go up to your dorm," I said impatiently.

He jumped and sprinted up the staircase, I following closely.

I sat him down on his bed, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Okay, just stay here. I'll go get Christina, don't go anywhere! _Stay here_." I said firmly.

He nodded seriously, as though it were an Unbreakable Vow.

I took a deep breath and raced out the door.

_You've got to get a cure….the cabinet in the potions room._

If I hurried, I could be back to the common room by curfew. Classrooms were kept open, and as far as I knew, it was perfectly fine to enter one when you weren't having class.

I turned a corner and saw Peeves layer the stairs with whipped cream. I decided against that path and turned back to go the long way.

I caught a glance of a clock on the corridor just before the potions classroom.

Ten minutes to get the potions and get back to the common room. I would be cutting it fine-

I reached the classroom and wrenched open the door. Fortunately, it was empty. I jogged to the supplies cabinet and fished around for a while. I withdrew triumphantly, holding a small vial in my hand. I tucked it into the pocket of my robes, shut the cabinet, and hurried out the door.

Three minutes.

There was no way I'd be able to get back that quick, I needed at least seven. I'd just have to avoid and Professors.

My journey back was successful, and as I rounded the corner, with my chest swelling in nervousness, my heart sank.

Professor Snape was striding along the hallway in my direction. I tried to turn around, hoping he had not seen me, but my speed carried me on and I slid to a stop ten feet away from the portrait of the fat lady.

"Miss Bell. Do you think you can simply go strutting around the castle after hours?" Snape drawled.

"No, I was just coming back from the Library, got caught up-"

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Now get to bed,"

I nodded furiously and approached the Fat Lady.

"_Latecio_,"

The portrait swung forward and I raced up the stone staircase, wheezing for breath. I opened the handle and my jaw dropped.

A/N: Oh, Cliff Hanger! That's new, huh? How about it? What could have made Katie's jaw drop? A porcupine? A polka –dotted Cornelius Fudge? A large house-elf? Ah, you shall see soon enough.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: SomebodycalledSomebody, I hope you haven't died…

It's been while, huh? Sorry. Reading over the last chapter, I realized it was a whole lot like the whole Ron love potion scene. So, sorry about the lack of creativity.

Anyway, I couldn't even remember what happened last chapter, so here's a little summary:

Katie is supposed to be mad at Oliver because of an argument on their date, but she feels bad. Oliver is once again depressed, so Christina gives him some disgusting cookies, tainted with love potion. Katie finds him, rushes off to get a cure, and opens the door to his dorm. Then I left you on a cliffhanger.

Disclaimer: I don't intent any copyright infringement

_Just lay your head down and feel the beat_

**Katie**

The portrait swung forward and I raced up the stone staircase, wheezing for breath. I opened the handle and my jaw dropped.

Oliver was draped over his bed, with the majority of his body hanging off so the tip of his nose touched the floor. His feet were hooked onto the other side. He was slowly tracing the patterns in the wood with his pinky.

Several firewhiskey bottles were scattered around him, empty or otherwise.

_He said he wouldn't do it again! The bloody git! I'll give him a piece of my mind, the no-good, lousy, lying goat!_

In a rage, I stomped over to where his head lay. I set my feet and put my hands on my hips.

"OLIVER WOOD! WHY IN THE WORLD ARE THERE EMPTY FIREWHISKEY BOTTLES ON YOUR BED!?"

He looked up, and his eyes widened for a moment. His expression turned from one of indifference, to fright, and back to indifference again.

"WHAT, WHY- WHY IN THE WORLD- WHO GAVE THESE TO YOU?"

"Dunno," He mumbled.

I threw my hands up in frustration, blinked a few times, and plopped down on the floor.

"How's Christina, then?"

"Christina? Wait, do you know her? I fancy her, no I love her!"

"Here, Christina wants you to drink this,"

I handed him the small vial of clear blue liquid, and watched as he uncapped it. He took a large swig, and his face turned from earnest to defeat. I felt the same way. I was ready to just give up as well.

Oliver reached out for one of the unopened bottles of Firewhiskey, but I made no move to stop him. In fact, to my surprise, I also grabbed the closest bottle.

Oliver uncapped his on the nightstand and I did the same. He looked at me, still unspeaking, and raised his bottle. We hit our bottles together, and Oliver mumbled, "Bottoms up,"

I poured the liquid down my throat, and choked a little as the liquid seared my throat. It was unlike anything else I'd ever drunk- Cool, yet almost spicy.

By the time I had finished my first bottle, I was feeling a bit dizzy. Oliver looked not much better, but he was on his fourth. No. Third. Wait, one, two three, three. Four. Six. Ow- oh, look the floor. When did that get there?

Next thing I knew, I was lying with my ear pressed to the floor.

Oliver flopped down beside me, but with his back facing away from me.

"Listen," He said, patting the floor.

"Can you hear it? _Thump, Thump, Thump_,"

Now that he mentioned it, I could hear a faint beat. I nodded to the back of his head.

Look, another bottle. Well, let's not let it go to waste, shall we?

**Oliver**

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

Every other second, a throb pierces my skull.

Ow.

I sit up tentatively, holing my head in my hands. I look around, drawing in short breaths. First, at myself. Where's my shirt? And my jeans? I'm only wearing boxers.

The dorm looks like a tornado has ripped through it. The rugs are all scrunch up, bottles are lying all around, and the posters are ripped from the wall. My quidditch stuff is lying all over the floor, and then… Katie?

She's lying a few feet behind me, thankfully fully clothed, with the Gryffindor hangings rapped around her head in a turban.

Bloody Hell. Katie Bell and I were drunk last night, I'm half naked, my room is a mess, and I can't even remember what happened.

Feeling immensely foolish, I touch my hand to my cheeks and lips to check for signs of lipstick. Notta. But Katie's not even wearing any…

I get up, even though my head is throbbing enormously. I stagger over to my dresser and pull out a t-shirt and trousers.

"What the- Shit!"

Katie is sitting upright, staring straight at me. I'm just putting my left foot into my pants when she expresses her feelings.

"Oliver, why are you NAKED?" She's starting to sound panicked, and I hurry to explain, trying not to sound as though I'm making excuses.

"No! I don't know! I just woke up like this. Like, 2 minutes ago,'

"You don't _remember_ what happened to make you wake up half naked?" She shrieks.1

"Do YOU?"

Her cheeks flush, but the panic returns quickly.

"Oliver, do you realize- what this could mean? What could've happened?"

"Katie," I say, this time with my cheeks burning, " I'm sure nothing happened," I'm not to convinced of this myself, however, because I know that I'm very attracted to Katie when I'm sober, so what would that be like when I'm _drunk?_ Katie's furrowing her brow, and my last words come back to me. I continue, "Not that I wouldn't want to- Wait, I didn't mean that- I mean, you're pretty, Not like I wouldn't want to, but I'm not a perv or anything." I add in an in articulate string of jumbled up sounds.

She still looks rather scared, and scrambles up, where she finds the need to clutch her hands to her turban – wrapped head.

"What? What's with the Quirrel getup?"

I shrug, and start to return the room to order. Katie rips of the hangings, replaces them to their original spot above my headboard, and begins throwing things back into their places. We spend about five minutes like this, repairing the room.

Katie fidgets with her wrists awkwardly, and I feel like my arms look very dumb hanging by my sides like that.

"Ok- let's keep this between us, then? Not that anything happened. We were just drunk,"

"Yeah- but do you remember anything before that?"

I cock an eyebrow. "The last thing I remember is Christina giving me some really gross cookies, then sitting on the couch by the fire. Why? Do you remember something?"

"The cookies, they were spiked with love potion. The ones Christina gave to you. You were really loopy.

What? That pitiful, desperate, unable to cook, dumb Ravenclaw. Despite the surprising news, I try to keep my cool.

"You should have seen yourself on that firewhiskey,"

She glared at me, sending a few daggers my way, but kept her expression neutral when saying goodbye.

After she's gone, I throw myself onto the bed and bury my face in the scarlet pillow.

Well, that wasn't weird at all… but really, how often do you find yourself half naked with your drunken crush who was furious with you a day before?

A/N: So, I just figured out that I didn't have anonymous reviews enabled. So, oops. Now everyone can review. No excuses!

Any Man Utd fans out there? What'd you think about the Wigan game? For me, it starts a t like 7:45 Sunday morning. Okay, if there are no Man Utd fans, I'm just rambling for no reason. Wait; by the time I post this, the game will be over. Oops. Then, what do you think about the outcome?

See you soon, hopefully. I might just right another tomorrow night,


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So it's tomorrow night (according to last chapter), and I can't write the next one, because I don't know the lyrics. I don't have Internet either.

Okay, now it's Sunday, and I have Internet.

Have you guys ever heard of A Very Potter Musical? If you haven't, go watch it right now on you tube. Even if you don't like musicals, it's the funniest thing I've ever seen. Be warned, though, it's PG-13 and kind of bad sometimes.

And if anybody can think of a better summary for this story, please tell me. The one I have right now is rubbish.

Now it's Wednesday and I'm actually writing this. Thanks again to all you reviewers and readers. KristyT23, you're awesome. Thanks for the reviews.

I've just looked over the lyrics, and there could be up to 25 more chapters- but I doubt it will be that much.

I'm going to be busier- starting Monday I'll have cross-country every day after school plus soccer on Wednesdays. So I'll kick myself to get these out quicker than I have been recently, but it could be a bit of time between each chapter.

_As I kiss your forehead_

**Katie**

Deep breaths. It's okay. It's okay.

Oh gee.

Oliver may not remember what happened last night- but I do.

We had both drunk a LOT. Oliver must have a lower tolerance for alcohol than me, because he was loopy after just a couple firewhiskey. This is weird because last night he looked fine on his fourth bottle, and I was already feeling dizzy on my third. I can remember up to about eight, then it all comes in blurs and flashes.

Sometime after we had just listened to the floorboards, we decided to play leapfrog. It was like I couldn't have been happier. I just had this feeling of irresistable happiness. I had to suppress the bubble of joy stuck in my throat.

Oliver kept jumping to far and running into things. He would crash headfirst into the dresser, then we would laugh uncontrollably. After that, we had our own little Gryffindor party. Oliver had been wearing his scarlet drapes as a cape, and I had the hangings wrapped around my head. We danced 'sacred quidditch dances' and chanted a song. If I remember right, it went something like this:

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor bah_

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor kah_

_La lee la lee la lee la_

_Gryffindor, Gryffindor, we are really brave_

Oliver was mega-proud of himself for writing it. He said he was going to submit it to the sorting hat as part of its song next year. I was in awe of his songwriting abilities.

Next, I think we played extreme dodge ball. It's getting fuzzy at this point. When I say extreme, I mean _extreme_. We chucked alarm clocks and broomsticks and books and stuff at each other. I actually nailed Oliver in the head with a cauldron once. I bet he's going to have a big bruise there…

The room was torn apart, and looked almost as bad as this morning. Oliver flopped down on the floor, and I on top of him. Here's where I wish I didn't remember.

Under normal circumstances, this would have been deathly embarrassing. But, no, there I was, lying on top of my quidditch captain, and laughing hysterically. Then he got that serious look in his eyes, and I thought maybe he was about to go into the depressing state where he rambled on and on about how he's a horrible captain.

But he doesn't. He kisses me.

I'm not one to… let's see, _get around_. I don't have the widest knowledge of who's the best kisser. But I have to say that Oliver Wood is a pretty damn good one.

It took me by surprise, but I didn't pull away. I kissed him back. It wasn't a French make-out-fest, but it wasn't just a little peck on the cheek either. It was just right.

We pulled away, and looked at each other. He didn't give me some cocky grin or relieved sigh, just looked at me expressionlessly. The little glint that he got when we were playing quidditch though, that was there. We kissed again.

Then there are little flashes of memory- we tried to stand up, but with not much success, being drunk… we kissed and I fell down on his bed… He tried to get on the bed, too but hit his head on the corner post (this boy's head must really hurt)

Then there's a clear part. Oliver was lying on the floor rubbing his forehead where he had hit it. I rolled onto the floor with him, laughing throatily.

"Aw, Awe you okay, buhbuhbaby?"

He giggled and moaned.

"No, kiss it. Make it better,"

I pouted my lips and leaned over his head. /I brushed my lips against the red mark on his head, which looked quite painful. I lingered over hi for a moment, and then flicked his hairline.

"HEY!" he shouted, leaping up. This was probably not a good idea, and he stumbled a few steps, and then started to tip over backwards. He spun his arms in circles frantically for a few seconds, then tipped over and hit the dresser with a thud. The cauldron sitting on top of it flipped over, landing upside down on Oliver's head, and spilling the contents all over him. His head was inside of the cauldron, and a slimy, burnt orange substance was dripping all over him, like molasses.

This was, expectantly, hilarious, so I doubled over with laughter. I was like that for half a minute, when my drunken mind snapped into focus. What if that potion was harmful, and he was hurt or- _dead?_ In fact, Oliver wasn't moving at all, his arms hung limply at his sides, and his feet were splayed out in different directions.

I gasped and scrambled over to him, ripping off the cauldron from his head. It was covered in the orange goo, and his face was twisted into a disgusted grimace.

I sighed in relief, and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Oliver?" I asked timidly.

He opened his mouth slowly, licking his lips slightly, and uttered one word.

"Ew,"

I laughed, _again_.

"You wanna wash that off?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes,"

He got up, dripping goo everywhere as he went, and entered the bathroom. I sat back on the couch, and I must've passed out, because when I woke up, I was on the bed, Oliver was in his boxers (He had just come out of the shower). I played with the idea of going back to my dorm, but I must've not made too much of an effort, for I was out again in three minutes.

Well, I guess it wasn't like we- it wasn't _too_ terribly bad. Just kissing. Just kissing my quidditch captain. Yeah, it was bad.

A/N: Okay, shorter one, with no Oliver POV. Sorry, but its something. See you later.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Whoa… double digit chapters…sweet.

I'm trying to sound greedy here- I've just not gotten too many reviews for the last couple of chapters. They really do fuel me.

So Cross Country starts on Monday, and I'll have it every day plus soccer on Wednesdays and weekends. I think I may have told you this already.

_This may not last but this is now_

_So love the one you're with_

**Oliver**

Is Katie fixing to go out with Flint next, and complete her collection? By then she'll have gone out with all the quidditch captains.

She's going to Hogsmeade with Davies. _Roger Davies_. The biggest man-whore in the history of Hogwarts. Merlin, he's probably the biggest man-whore in the history of magic.

If I as much as get within one hundred feet of Davies, I'll probably smash his face in. Then, for good measure, I'll hex the legs off him. He'll be a no-legged, smashed face dejected freak by the time I'm done with him.

Yes, he'll be dejected. Actually, he'll be dejected and rejected if everything goes accordingly to plan. I wish I could smash his face in, but I'd get detention, maybe more, and that wouldn't do.

So I've thought of another way- win Katie over with my natural charm and good looks.

Yeah, good luck with that.

**Katie**

Roger finally got the better of me. In my desperation to throw him off, I accepted his proposal to go to Hogsmeade together. Really, he's not a bad guy. He can be sweet, and he's got quite the physical attributes. I'm just trying to ignore the fact that he's probably been in a broom closet with half the girls in the school.

Now there's the predicament with Oliver. Can I just blow this over, hoping that he thinks nothing happened? What about our dating situation? I guess he got the message when I said I'd go out with Roger. He most likely thinks that I'm either really awkward about the other night- which I am- or that I want our relationship to be over- which I don't.

My plan is to make Roger not like me anymore. I'll be uber disgusting on our date, slurping and burping and all that jazz. Then he'll fall out off love with me, and I'll be free to pursue Oliver- if he still wants me?

Oliver'll probably hate me after this. That's a problem.

I'll just let things go with the flow, and hope they turn up the way I want.

***

It's the day of my date with Roger. I found, surprisingly, that I was actually very finicky about what I wore- I was supposed to be appalling, right, so why should I be worrying about what shoes match what handbag?

He met me in the great hall, looking very sharp and rather handsome. He extended his arm to me and we walked down to the carriages. I realized I was carrying my self very carefully, and not slouching or dragging my feet like I had planned. I was suddenly aware of the way my hands were positioned, and how much my hips swayed with each step.

He turned his head in my direction and gave me a sugary smile. I grinned back stupidly.

We ended up in the Three Broomsticks, after visiting Honeydukes, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Flourish & Botts. I was shifting into my seat, while Roger went to get us some drinks.

It had been a rather enjoyable date, despite my attempt at a negative outlook. Actually, in comparison to Cedric and Oliver's dates, this was brilliant.

Roger sauntered over to our table, holding two butterbeers gingerly. He took a sip of his, and stared at me. I looked down at the table, feeling very unnerved. Finally, he broke the uncomfortable silence between us.

"You are beautiful," He stated.

"Uh," was my initial reaction, after jerking my head up. "Oh…thanks,"

He gave me that candy-sweet smile again, and stated up a conversation about Sir Cadogan.

_That was sure sweet of him… Really, he can be a nice boy, if you get to know him- not in a broom closet. This may not last, but I guess I should take whom I can get. And he's sweet. _

"He was running around- or at least trying to, couldn't well do it because of all the armor he was wearing. And that silly hat, it's got a huge peacock feather, can't remember the color. What do you reckon?"

"Oh, yeah," I said, still spacing out.

"Huh?"

"Oh!" I snapped out of my reverie, and back to the conversation. "I'd say, yeah, yellow,"

"Right you are," He said, nodding. "Shall we go, then?"

"Sure,"

We got up and Roger left a few sickles on the table. He went to hold the door for me, but someone was already there.

"Here, let me get that for you,"

Oliver Wood opened the door for us, smiling the same way as Roger.

Compared to Oliver's smile, Roger's tastes like dirt.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi there. I'm trying to pop out another chapter quickly here, before I go to bed. So I'll end up going to bed at 1:00 in the morning. Fanfiction tends to do that to me.

Let's say—hypothetically of course—that I would write another fic when we're done with this. I have a little idea for it. It would probably be post Hogwarts (unless you like Hogwarts better) and Katie and Oliver would be living in an apartment together. That's the direction I'm going because that's the stuff I've been loving to read lately.

Now to the twist- I'm thinking of making it another sort of songfic type of thing (I've really grown to like writing it). This wouldn't be as tightly set to the songs; it would be more of a 'suggested accompany' thing. Unless you think that it should follow the song tightly? And it would be a different song, let's say, every one, two or three chapters. And it would _probably_ be with the first ten songs on my play list, because the songs have given me some ideas.

So, whether you like the idea, hate, whatever, just drop me a line. I mean review. It doesn't oblige you to read it, just to get me some feedback. Either I'll so that idea or I'll do a songfic to 100 years by Five for fighting, set on Oliver.

Thanks for reading or skimming or not reading this HUGE author's note. And thank you reviewers.

By the way, the play list I'll use is here: .com/playlist/14450877707

If that doesn't work, go to and search for AdidasandPie

_You wanna chase but you're chasing your tail_

**Oliver**

I am as smooth as a baby's bottom. Katie practicaly melted under my charming little gesture. That's what two hours of practicing in the mirror will do for you.

Or it could be that she's trying to disappear under the face of the earth for embarrassment. Never really considered that side of it…

But, despite this encouraging realization, I do my best to not flush and keep up my ice cool composure up. Katie rushes pass me, doing naught to improve my confidence. Davies follows and cocks an eyebrow at me, as to say '_why?'_

I smile hopefully at him, but he just shakes his head and follows Katie, wrapping his arm around her much to my dismay. So much for plan A.

People are starting to glance at me oddly, and I suppose they're wondering why I'm holding the door open and letting in the cool air in. I let the door slam, and try to pass it off by bending down to tie my shoe. Looking up, I see Davies point to Eyelop's, and the pair of them head that way.

I start to stand up, and notice I actually do need to tie my shoe. I hurriedly tie it, and set off at a quick pace to catch up with Katie and Davies. When I see them walk in the door, I shove my hands in my pockets and try to appear nonchalant as I enter the emporium. I check out a bag of rat treats, while secretly searching the store for Katie and Davies. I see them, with Katie holding up a bag of nail trimmers for cats, and Davies pointing angrily to the label. Katie, responding in the same manner, looks just as angry as Davies. I am intrigued, and a little bit joyous, to see them having an argument. Anxious to find out more, I drop the rat treats.

I do a little somersault into the next aisle to avoid being sighted by Katie and Davies, but a little balding man looks down at me with an odd expression on his face. I stare at him intensely, then army-crawl over to a display in the center aisle, not far from the fight.

I get onto my knees behind the display. Next, I grab a bag of feed and stick my head in the slot where it was formerly. Now I can see the argument properly. Just to be efficient, I cup my hands around my eyes like binoculars.

"No, look it says right here, 48% hayweed,"

"Katie, _look_, right there, 52% gillyweed. The damned thing won't even be able to taste the hayweed. There's way more gillyweed in it,"

"Yeah, _way_ more, Roger. A whole four percent. No wonder why you're such a ditz at potions. I've told you, he doesn't like hayweed. No matter what else is in it!"

Roger drags his hands down his face tiredly.

"Why the hell am I even buying food from him? It's not your owl, or mine, it's bloody Oliver Woods owl,"

I freeze and dozens of emotions rush through me. The most profound one is surprise. Why is Katie getting in a fight about my owl with Davies? Why is Katie buying food for my owl in the first place? How does Katie know my owl doesn't like hayweed? I probably told her while we were drunk…

She throws up her arms in the air and starts to storm out. How familiar. Except, instead of standing bewildered in the middle of the store, Roger goes after her, looking equally distressed.

I follow, whistling to myself and looking up at the ceiling tiles as if I've taken a sudden and obsessive interest in them. When I step outside, I'm met with more than cold air. Katie and Davies are standing in the middle of high street; about ten feet apart, having a screaming match. Most people are trying to be polite and just walk on by, but others stand and stare, much like me.

"I don't see why you even went with me if all you were going to do was talk about Wood!"

"Yeah, and you're much better! I was just _so_ entertained by your Sir Cadogan stories!"

"It was better than talking about someone you _obviously _fancy so much!"

"I DO NOT fancy him!"

"It sure looks so"

"Roger Davies, you're a little git!"

Katie Bell, yes calm reserved Katie Bell, launched herself at Davies and pulled punched his face ruthlessly.

It didn't take long for Davies to recover; in fact, it was quite a bit faster than I would have ever been able to do.

In a second, he had stood up and spun around. Katie had lodged herself onto his back, and was now pulling his ears like there was no tomorrow. He flapped his hands uselessly, and spun in circles.

"AHH! GE' OFF! STOPPIT!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT FOR, YOU BLOODY-"

Roger tipped over, landing on his side heavily. Katie hid the ground with a thud, and rolled over, groaning thickly. That was when I snapped.

I ran at Davies, and threw myself into a sort of diving-tackle. My head ran straight into his elbow, and it throbbed painfully. I blinked a few times to regain my senses. Davies brought up his knee and it collided with my chin. My teeth clenched together horribly and I felt a sharp pain in my tongue. Blood filled up my mouth. I spat some out, and pushed with all my might at Davies, knocking us both down. We both lay tranced for a moment, before staggering to out feet. I threw myself into his shove, and I felt somewhat like a par of linebackers on an American football team.

I pushed hard into Davies, but he spun me around, knocking me into someone.

I braced myself for impact as Davies ran at me again, but before he could get there, a piercing voice cut through the air.

"MR. WOOD AND MR. DAVIES!"

I'd never heard that voice used so loud and full of such and amount of anger. I had turned my head to look at the speaker, but Davies collided into me anyway. I was knocked to the ground, and hit my head hard on the cobblestones, biting my tongue for a second time, and releasing more blood into my mouth.

Roger also laid beside me, clutching his knee and muttering something that sounded like, "momentum, professor, momentum,"

Professor McGonagall stood over us and pulled us into a standing position by out collars. That woman is strong.

"WHAT IN-" She took a deep breath, and exhaled "_-what in Godric's name do you two believe you are doing?"_ She hissed, and I though that maybe I would have preferred the yelling.

"Erm.." muttered Davies.

"Since I can't seem to get an answer out of you," I though that she muttered 'unsurprisingly' under her breath, but she turned to me. " I suppose I'll just have to turn to one of my own house,"

I crumpled under her glare, hoping to melt into the cracks in the street.

"Wood! What is going on here?"

"'E 'ot ib uh bight" I said, incomprehensible, because of the blood flowing from my tongue.

"What was that?" she asked, looking disgusted at the pool of blood forming at my feet.

"Weeb gob ib a fighb" I said again, stressing the words and showing her with my hands, miming punching Davies.  
"Well, obviously," She gasped. "You are to go to the hospital wing, and get your tongue fixed, then come straight to my office for further questioning. Understood?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Now," McGonagall called, "Is there anyone else who should be coming with us?"

Davies pointed fixedly at Katie, and she stalked towards us.

"Bell, Davies, come with me, Wood, to the hospital wing,"

We followed her, heads down, feeling ashamed.

I looked over at Katie. She walked purposefully ahead, chin up.

"Are you okay?" I mouthed.

She nodded expressionlessly.

"Katie," I whispered, "Please, I'm sorry,"

"We'll talk later," she hushed me.

I nodded, and hung a left around the next corner, while the others kept going straight towards McGonagall's office. A million thoughts raced through my mind.

Is Katie mad at me? Does she think I'm dumb for picking a fight? And how the heck does she know my owl doesn't like hayweed?

A/N: Ugh, I did it. I wrote I fight scene. Sorry, couldn't help myself.

Wow, Katie has not had one good date this whole fic. Poor girl.

Please review if you feel like it.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Gee, I'm sorry this has taken so long. And I don't even have a good excuse. Well anyway, I'll be gone again this weekend (I've just left), but I'll still try to write a few chapters when I'm gone, I just don't have any Internet. Here we go.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything except for the wicked plot

_A quick fix won't ever get you well_

**Katie**

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as I followed McGonagall towards her office. And I knew it had nothing to do with the fact I could be in trouble.

The thing was, when the fight had been happening, I hadn't really been trying to stop it. Actually, I was _rooting him on_. Not Davies, whom I had happened to be on a date with, and whom I had begun to like, but Wood.

The typical stereotype would have been for me to rush over to where they were beating up on each other, and let out a high-pitched scream, preferably gasping and clapping my hands to my mouth every few seconds.

Uh, no.

I was doing just about the opposite of that- standing at the edge of the growing circle, with my eyes wide open and my arms hanging loosely at my sides. I watched, but did nothing to stop them, primarily because of the battle raging inside of my mind.

Sure, Davies and I had gotten into a _little _fight- ok, maybe not so little. Still, that fact doesn't justify the fact that Oliver tackled Roger. Though he_ was_ protecting me. Very gallant, like he was a knight in shining armor. I suppose it just doesn't seem like that when you've got blood spouting out of you nose everywhere.

This is where I get to the dilemma: Roger or Oliver? My brain tells me Roger, who is definitely the logical choice, but certain other parts of my body say Oliver. They are very convincing.

Oliver had approached me, and apologized and everything, but my mind was still in turmoil. I didn't know what to do, so I had dismissed him by telling him we'd 'talk later'. I t looked like he took it I was mad at him. Which I might be.

Ok, Katie, think about it- who've you known longer? Oliver. Who's the better friend? Oliver. Who apologized? Oliver. Who's hotter? Oliver.

Yeah, Oliver was definitely the better choice. I'd side with him if it came down to it. Plus, if I sided with Roger, then Gryffindor might lose points, and that's no good.

We entered McGonagall's office, Roger closing the door after him.

"Sit," McGonagall ordered. She was facing the other way, with her back to us. I sat as gingerly as possible, and folded my hands in my lap, model student-style. Even though in wasn't technically in trouble, I braced my self for what was to come.

"So," She snapped, whirling to face us dramatically. I could've sworn I saw her trip a little on the landing. It would've been comic if the situation weren't so serious.

"Mr. Davies, would you care to enlighten me?"

Roger shook his head fiercely.

"Miss Bell, it looks as though the responsibility falls upon you,"

I gulped, feeling rather like a five year old on the verge of getting put in time-out.

"Uh, Well, we were on a date," I gestured between Roger and myself. "And we got in a argument, and Oliver came along and saw us, because we were in the middle of the street, and uh, er…"

"Spit it out, Bell,"

"And then Oliver tried to stop us from fighting, but, uh, ummm…"

"And?"

"RogerpunchedOliver," I spat as quickly as possible.

"I see," McGonagall said, striding to her desk.

Roger looked at me incredousley. When I didn't respond, he glared at the floor.

"Professor," he objected, "that's-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Davies, you've had your chance to testify your view of the story. I'm sorry, but I've made my decision,"

Roger, I mean- Davies, made strange sort of choking sound in the back of his throat as McGonagall continued.

"Thirty points from Ravenclaw and three weeks detentions in my office at precisely five o'clock,"

Davies looked dumbly at McGonagall. She cocked an eyebrow as if to say, "Try me,"

"Yes, Professor,"

"You may go now, Mr. Davies,"

Davies hung his head and dragged himself out the door. I shifted in my seat, willing Oliver to walk in and break the uncomfortable silence hanging between McGonagall and I. McGonagall waited until Davies was completely out the door, and then slumped into her chair.

"Ravenclaws…" she muttered, shaking her head. "You'd think with all that 'wit beyond measure' that they could do something besides sit there with their mouths hanging open!"

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear this or not, so I kept my mouth shut. This was a bit difficult, as I was trying not to bust out laughing. Was this really McGonagall?

The strict, heartless professor?

She grabbed a tin of cookies, and it looked like she was about to offer me one when Oliver walked in. He was holding a bloody rag to his face, and did not look much the better for his trip to the hospital wing.

"Ah," McGonagall sighed, setting down the tin. "Wood,"

She nodded in the direction of Davies' old chair, and he sat down.

McGonagall sat down and clapped her hands together.

"Now, what _really_ happened?"

**Oliver**

I steel a glance at Katie, who quickly looked away when she noticed I was looking at her. I wonder if she's still mad at me?

"Wood. Bell says that you tried to stop an argument Davies and her were having, and he punched you. Is this true?"

I opened my mouth to contradict her, but Katie kicked my leg hard under the desk.

"N-yes."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, but proceeded on.

"And you fought back?"

"Yes,"

Katie had kicked me again, but I didn't need the prompt this time.

"Wood," she said, visibly softening, "Do you realize this could get you off the quidditch team?"

I took a deep breath. "Yes. Professor, I'm sorry, I just…"

I had kind of figured that she would have interjected by now, and when she didn't, I trailed off pathetically.

"Yeah."

"Wood, I will not stand to see the Quidditch Cup in Professor Snape's office again. You had better get your act together,"

I nodded vigourously. Professor McGonagall and I had some sort of telepathic-super-obsessive-duple-want-_need_ of the Quidditch Cup. It was our top priority to win it this year. It was an unspoken connection between us; however, I think that if we had to, we would fight each other to the death for it. We were- let's say _passionate_ about it.

"Yes, Professor,"

Our telepathic connection clicked, and she knew I understood.

"Dismissed. And Wood, you may want to go get that checked out again," she said, pointing to my face. I had almost forgotten about the blood soaked rag pressed to my face.

Katie rushed out of the doors before me, and I hurried to catch her. I wanted to make amends.

**Katie**

I never knew McGonagall was so… badass?

Oliver was hurrying to catch with me. Shoot. I began to speed up. I wasn't sure I was really ready to talk to him yet. He sped up, too. I pumped my arms, and he started jogging. I took off at a run, with Oliver following. I sped around a corner and almost straight into a statue. I kept on, jumping up the first flight of the moving staircases. I was about to ascend the next one when Oliver yelled my name.

"Katie!"

I turned slowly, halfway on the staircase and halfway off.

"What are you doing?"

I realized I the ridiculousness of the last two minutes.

"Uh. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

"I don't think so."

We must have been quite a sight, yelling at each other from across the staircases, Oliver holding a bloody rag to his mouth and me looking all disheveled from my sprint.

We met up at the next platform.

"Oliver. I- I just can't do this right now,"

**Oliver**

Katie ran away again, trying to hold back sobs. I know it's my fault.

Godric, I need a quick fix for this problem.

A/N: Ok, sorry about the whole McGonagall thing. She's my favorite character besides Oliver. I just find her to be really BA. She could be like a gangster. McG.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Review?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.

_Oh, No, I do not hook up, up, I go slow_

**Oliver **

I've done it again.

**Katie**

"Hey,"

I flopped facedown onto the bed and lifted my hand in response to Angelina. Alicia walked in, and squealed in her usual over hyper manner,

"Katie!"

She sat on the foot of my bed and shook my limp hand heartily.

"How's it going?"

"Ugh…I dunno,"

"You don't know how it's going"

"I had an…interesting date,"

"Oooh, yes, how did that go?"

With that, I launched into a full explanation of my day, from meeting Roger in the great hall to McGonagall's office. I left out some of the more private parts, such as my attraction to Oliver or McGonagall's telepathic connection with Oliver.

"Wow,"

"Yeah,"

"And- what about Oliver?"

"Yeah,"

"You mean, you didn't, like- hook up?"

"Godric no,"

Alicia clapped her hands to her mouth and Angelina shook her head sadly.

"You're so blind." Angelina sighed.

I kept my silence, and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. In the middle of brushing my teeth, I realized I had better see if Oliver was okay. I mean, his mouth might still be bleeding. I don't think I actually wanted to see if he was okay, but I just wanted to see him. I descended the staircase into the common room, where only a few people were still up.

I searched around for Oliver, and spotted him hunched over something, most likely quidditch plays. I sauntered over, trying to look nonchalant. He didn't seem to notice me, but stood up and raised a bottle to his mouth. A firewhiskey bottle.

Anger swelled up in my chest. What the hell was he thinking? Hadn't we gone through this enough times to get the message through?

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of him, and I punched him straight in the face.

The bottle was thrown from his loose grip, and it shattered on the floor. He raised a finger to his tooth, and I realized what I had just done.

**Oliver**

Katie's eyes widened to an insane size. Though it was out of the blue, I probably deserved the punch.

I felt my throbbing lip gingerly, and came back with a blood-speckled finger.

"Oh, shoot, I'm so sorry," Katie said.

"Do you want to kiss?"

Did I just say that? I hope not.

"Uh, well, I don't really… sure,"

This is unreal.

I leaned inward awkwardly and pressed my lips to hers. We stayed there for a few seconds, then I pulled away, wondering if I had stayed too long..

Katie made a disgusted face. Am I really that bad at kissing?

"Are you bleeding?" she said, furrowing her brow.

"Oh." I gasped, my eyes widening. "Yeah, sorry, sorry," I licked my lips and she wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Are you okay?' she asked.

"Yeah, nothing major,"

"Okay,"  
I nodded, and tried not to be too aware of the few people still in the common room.

"See you tomorrow then,"

"Yeah,' I said lamely, "Bye,"

**Katie**

I rushed up the stairs into my dormitory, a little phased by the recent events. Angelina and Alicia looked up from their game of exploding snap.

"Did you see Oliver?"

"What happened?"

I looked at each of them in turn, and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing,"

A/N: Oh, so awkward. Anyway, sorry this is so short. I hope these two chapters make up for my long absence


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Dude! I'm sorry for the long wait. And let's just pretend (or I will, you don't have to) that Katie is in at least 5th year, not fourth. It would make the story a bit more believable.

Disclaimer: I am a disclaimer.

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

**Katie**

_Oliver swept me off my feet from where I was standing on the roof of my house, and spun me around two times. He set me down lightly on the top off the chimney, so that now I was the tall one. He got up on his tiptoes and kissed me, and I kissed back._

_Suddenly, an odd feeling in my mouth- Oliver's tongue started to explore? I lifted my hands to push him off me, the tongue started to taste and feel like licorice, and Oliver's face started to melt into Davies', who broke off the kiss and snapped his fingers, beginning to hum 'You're the one that I want'._

_I folded my arms and jutted out my hip. Davies took a few steps back. Then I caught a look at the sky- several people riding goats with purple confetti hair were descending towards the rooftop. They landed gracefully, sliding off their mounts onto the roof behind Davies. Dumbledore, Hannah Abbott, the Weasley twins, Angelina, Alicia, Cho Chang, Moaning Myrtle and Loony Lovegood, all wearing leather jackets or pink sweaters. Dumbledore was especially stunning in a peach cardigan, while Moaning Myrtle was looking tough in a crisp black leather jacket and jeans. _

_One more goat was descending, but it didn't have purple hair. This goat sported a red mullet, spiked black hair, and studded collar. McGonagall sat jauntily on top, pouting her lips and folding her arms. She jumped off the goat, which stomped and flew off. McGonagall was with a leather jacket squad- a studded leather jacket, black jeans, white t-shirt, greased hair, and several tattoos._

_The group, including Davies (who was now wearing a black jacket), started to snap, stomp, and clap in time to the song. The volume mysteriously magnified, and drums and a guitar added in. _

_A flash of bright light- then Oliver slid in front of me, wearing a black jacket and white t-shirt. His short hair had miraculously grown out and was greased back. He danced around my roof, snapping with the others. I took a chance and looked down and my own clothes- pink sweater and skirt. _

_"I got chills,"_

_Oliver had turned to face me once again, and was singing- in a surprisingly good voice._

_"They're multpliyin', and I'm losing control"_

_We started to move in synchronized circles, while the background dancers snapped solemnly._

_"'Cause the power you're supplyin'- It's elctrifiyin'!"_

_I responded, also in song._

_"You better shape up! 'Cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you!"_

_Somehow my atrocious singing voice hadn't gotten any better._

_"You'd better shape up, you'd better understand, to my heart I must be true!_

_I held the note for a piercingly long time, and then the whole group started a dance routine. How I knew it, I don't know._

_"You're the one that I want!" Oliver and I shouted._

_"You're the one I really want!" The background dancers were chanting_

_"Ooh, ooh, honey! The one that I want!"_

_"You're the one I really want!_

"Katie,"

I spun over quickly, and looked up at Alicia, who was throwing shoes into her trunk.

"Almost time for practice,"

"Yes," I said, pretending I knew what was going on all along, and I had not just been sleeping.

"I'm going to go see George- to uh, um…. Ask him what position he plays!"

She sped out of our dorm at lighting speed, slamming the door behind her.

Now, I was left alone, to ponder my dream. I really do have the weirdest dreams. What was all that about a muggle musical? I suppose the only parts that actually have anything to do with my present day life is McGonagall being a badass, and Oliver and I kissing.

Oliver and I kissing.

It wasn't exactly the ideal first kiss? Does that even count, when the guy _asks_ you to kiss? And then, he didn't exactly go for it, just a little peck. It couldn't have lasted longer than five seconds.

And the whole transfer of blood by mouth thing, that wasn't one of the perks either. But I did kiss Oliver Wood.

Is that a good thing?

**Oliver**

Looking back on last night, I realize that I am a total and utter git-face.

Could I have picked a worse time to kiss Katie? I doubt it. Bleeding, dumb sounding, and she's mad at you. Real smooth, Wood.

But I did kiss Katie Bell. That's a good thing.

I'll have to follow up on this later; I've scheduled a Sunday practice for the team in five minutes. I'm sure they'll all be enthusiastic about it. There's no time to waste as we've got our Ravenclaw match in a week. Godric knows we need to win this one.  
But if we don't?

I think I'll have a little tactical discussion before the practice, tell Harry to mind his left turn, and Katie to work on her-

Katie's on the team.

I have to talk to her.

After I kissed her.

I'm betting she's not very happy about that.

This is why I don't permit inter-team dating.

**Katie**

I have no idea how Oliver will approach me about the whole scene last night, but it's going to be very awkward if he doesn't do it before quidditch practice.

I wonder if Oliver had felt that way a long time- I certainly never saw It if he did. In fact, it seemed like all he saw us as was team mates. Captain to player. Then came the whole firewhiskey after the Hufflepuff game and we got a little closer. But not _that_ much.

My stomach sinks as I realize a very plausible explanation for the kiss- what if Oliver was drunk? And he never actually liked me, just was crazy off of the firewhiskey.

However, I don't have more time to deliberate about his, because Oliver comes running up to when I come to the girl's dormitory stairs.

He's actually a very fact sprinter, and gets there before I have even reached the bottom of the stairs. I start to warn him, but he's already hopping up the first two stairs.

He makes to the tenth stair before they disappear and the staircase turns to a smooth stone slide. Oliver looks a little bewildered as he lands on his behind and slides down the chute.

I've never actually seen this in action. It's a bit of a legend in the dormitories- doesn't happen very often, and you're lucky to see it. So, instead of rushing to help Oliver, I let my mouth drop down and also slide down the slide.

I land neatly beside him and scramble up. Oliver copies me, smoothing out his trousers.

"Ah…" I say.

"Hi. Sorry. How are you?" He sputters, looking nervous.

"Hi. How are you? Good." I answer, just as nervous,

"Good,"

"Cool,"

"Yeah,"

We stand awkwardly for a moment, and Oliver seems to remember what he was in such a rush for in the first place.

"Um, I just wanted to talk to you about last night. I'm sorry I kind of- sprung it upon you, and-"

"Look, I understand what happened," I said, thinking of his drunkenness. "I get it, and we can just go back to being friends,"

His expression remained blank, though I thought I saw a flicker of sadness in them when I spoke.

"Ok. See you at practice," He said, and walked away.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun. When will I ever get these two together?


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: It's been a while. If you guys think I should change anything about the storyline, drop me a review.

_So keep your hand in my hand, your heart on your sleeve_

**Oliver**

Oh. I was sorely mistaken. I really thought we had something going. I guess she just wanted to be friends.

So is that it? Do we just go back to being 'Bell' and 'Wood'?

**Katie**

"Why, Fred, I don't think I saw any rain clouds in the Great Hall this morning. Did you?"

"It seems to me like it was a perfectly sunny day this morning, George,"

"Then, my insanely gorgeous twin, why is there a big black rain cloud heading our way?"

"Let's ask it, fair and handsome one,"

The twins skipped towards me. Yes, skipped. They've always been the outgoing type.

"It looks pretty bad to me. Maybe Wood will cancel practice because of all the rain it's bound to pour onto us,"

"Yes, and maybe Santa Claus and Dumbledore will engage in an epic wrestling match over a cockroach cluster,"

"Good point,"

I jutted out my hip, folded my arms, and tried to look sassy.

"I'm standing right here," I gasped, and hoped to look exasperated.

Fred and George turned at once towards me, and looks of surprise came over both their faces. Fred squealed and jumped, and George fell over in a faint.

"Katie!"

"Bell!"

"What a delightful coincidence-"

"-That you should be here,"

"Out on the Quidditch pitch-"

"-At the same time as us,"

They really must practice that.

"Yeah, big deal. What's all this talk about rain? Is it really going to pour?"

Fred rolled his eyes and George dropped his jaw.

"We're talking about you, dear girl,"

"You look a little down,"

"So let's pick you up, eh?"

Then, being Fred and George, and therefore totally unpredictable, they literally swept me off my feet with one holding my arms and one holding my feet. They started to swing me back and forth.

"One,"

"Two!"

"STOP!" I yelled, and they immediately dropped me on the ground. I sat up moodily and brushed off my bottom.

"So, really what's the problem?" Fred asks, as he and George plop down on the ground besides me.

I'm saved the trouble of coming up with an excuse by the person I'd have to make up an excuse for anyway.

"Let's go team, fly a warm-up lap,"

I scramble up, and hurry away to Angelina and Alicia, who are just about to kick off. Fred and George mumble something disrespectful, which earns both of them a cuff on the back of the head from Oliver. He looks particularly sour today. I wonder why.

**Oliver**

Despite what people might think, you don't get physically fit from sitting on your arse on a broomstick. That's why the team's groaning and moaning and being generally whiny. I'm only making them do a couple hundred sit-ups! It's not that bad, I could go for three hundred, and we're only doing a measly two hundred.

It seems like the whole Katie episode has made fiery instead of mellow, so much so that I'm on my 167th sit up, while the rest of the team is on 78, and Fred and George are on 12. The lazy llamas.

I jump up after completing my two hundredth, and feel my abs burning. I start to yell at Fred and George, threatening to keep them after for additional practice and they pick up the pace.

After the daily workout, we go through extensive upper body exercises, and then work on our core a bit.

The team is gasping and walking around blindly by the end of our workout, myself included. I'm not one of those captains who assign his team workouts, but then sits around just watching them, and not even participating (cough, Davies, cough).

"Alright…Team…nice job," I say between breaths.

They fall onto the grass, and I pace in front of them.

"Okay…. I just want to discuss a few things for the Ravenclaw game, it's coming up in a few weeks…" And I launch into a full tactical discussion about Ravenclaws playing style. Surprisingly, the team seems to be listening pretty well. Only one person fell asleep.

"Now lets get in the air!"

I look at the wide-open mouths in front of me and crack a grin. Maybe this whole Katie thing won't get to me so much.

**Katie**

That was the hardest. Practice. Ever.

Ever.

No joke.

We went through this whole physical workout, then a tactical discussion, and then about five thousand flying drills! And Wood wasn't even fazed by it all.

Wood. I guess it's back to surnames now.

Speak of the devil.

"Katie!"

"Yes?"

"I really don't regret kissing you, any of the times, and I know this isn't really romantic, and I'm not sorry about practice, but will you go out with me, because I want to kiss you more and I want to be your boyfriend, and I promise I'll be a good one, sorry I'm not trying to sound whiny,"

"Uh," I said, a little taken aback.

He looked expectantly at me, as if I should have understood every word he just said. Then understanding comes to his eyes and he buries his head in his hands.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. Hold on. Okay. I don't regret kissing you either, and no its not romantic at all, because you don't have any tact, and I would also like to kiss you more and be your girlfriend, and yes I will go out with you and…Yeah, you did sound whiny,"

His face broke into a little smile, and I started to feel foolish all of the sudden.

"Wait- was that a joke?"

"No!" He yelled, "No, I'm just a little overwhelmed,"

A half-hearted applause sounds from left of us. I see Fred, George, Alicia and Angelina standing under a tree. Fred and George look amused, Angelina impatient, and Alicia was bawling.

"You two," she said through tears, "Are the most awkward yet perfect couple ever,"

A/N: Is it true? They're really together? Took me long enough.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Wow, guys… I'm sorry it's been sooo long. I've been horribly cruel by making you wait this long…I'm really going to try and get my updating back on track. If only I didn't have cross country and soccer and homework and band… dumb life getting in the way of updating. And if any of you thought it was over, it's not. There's still more to come.

Also, a **summary of the last chapter-** Despite a misunderstanding, Oliver and Katie make-up (not make-_out_) and officially become a couple.

Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter franchise, but I do own this laptop. Whoohoo.

_Oh, No, I do not hook up, up I fall deep_

**Oliver**

It's surreal. I spent a while dreaming and wishing to be with Katie, but now it's actually happening. The whole thing would just be so perfect. If only it had come about two weeks later.

The thing is, I can't be the boyfriend I promised to be when the Ravenclaw match is coming up- one week. This is the match that decides whether we'll be in the Cup final, which decides if we win the Cup. Basically, if we lose, my whole future goes down the drain. I don't have any other career option besides Quidditch- my schoolwork is lousy and I don't have any profound magical skill. I wouldn't want to do anything but quidditch anyway.

Despite the fact that winning the Quidditch Cup will decide my future, I don't think that's the reason I want it. I think I want it just because I want people to think, 'Oh, that year was the year Gryffindor won'. I want them to know our team is phenomenal. And _I_ want to know that we won it. I want to know that I can win it, that I have some playing ability.

So, naturally, I'm all wrapped up in quidditch. Except for now, I'm conscious about it. I'm aware that I'm spending loads of time on it, and not enough on Katie. And I try, I really do, but it's such a habit. Sure, Katie and I have been spending time together, but it's not as meaningful and it's rushed. I want her to know that I can be a good boyfriend. I just hope she doesn't dump me before I get a chance.

**Katie**

Wow. That's all I can say about Oliver's relationship and mine. Wow. He is really the sweetest thing. He's spending all this time on quidditch, but he still finds tons of time to spend with me, and lord knows he has homework; he's a seventh year.

He's nice, but not that sappy, distant, adult kind. He's the kind that can crack a joke, but also be caring and sympathetic and respectful at the same time. I don't know how he manages.

I'm worried. What happens if we lose to Ravenclaw? Oliver's whole life depends on this match. He got him self totally drunk after we lost to Hufflepuff, and that was only the first match of the season. This is the match that decides whether or not we go on to the final. All I can say is we'd better not lose, because I don't know what he'll do if we do.

If I thought I had fallen for Oliver before, I must be on the ground by now.

**Oliver**

5 days.

**Katie**

"Hey, Oliver, let's go out to the lake. Alicia and Angelina and the twins are out there throwing snowballs,"

Oliver looked up at me, and I could se the decision splitting him. He was bent over a piece of paper, figuring statistics of both team's beaters. Quidditch? Or me?

"C'mon," I said, walking over to him and placing my hand on his shoulder. "Take a break. We've still got almost a week before the match, we're going to be okay,"

He took a deep breath. "Sorry. I know I've been really distant"

"Would you stop being so sorry for things? It's not your fault, I understand what your dilemma is,"

"Oh. Sorry," He said, then realized his mistake. "Oops,"

I slapped my hand against my forehead.

"Oliver, you are the most…"

"What?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrow.

"I don't even know,"

He shook his head, smiling. Then he took his hand in mine, like it was totally natural, and led me to the portrait hole.

When we reached the lake, only Alicia and George were there, looking quite embarrassed and disgusted at the same time.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked.

George looked up, but Alicia kept stock-still.

"They… they completely…just…made out…ride in front of us…" George croaked.

I laughed and raised my eyebrows. "Fred and Angelina?"

"How'd you know?" Alicia countered.

"It was a bit obvious,"

"Look who's talking"

I pursed my lips. Now that I thought about it, Oliver and I _had_ been quite open. I didn't take much to see that.

Alicia stood and smoothed out her skirt. George also stood up.

"I'm going to go burn my eyes out," Alicia said, walking toward the castle. George started to follow her, looking like a little puppy.

"Me too," He mumbled hastily.

"Their complete hypocrites! They were just talking about not being obvious and making out! Yeah, I sure their really going to 'study' or whatever their excuse was," Oliver spluttered after George and Alicia were out of earshot.

"Chill, bud! Of course they're not going to study. We're not all perfect, like you,"

"Yeah, I study all the time. That's why I got a T on my last potions essay,"

"But if potions were related to quidditch, you'd have an O,"

"Oh really?"

"Yep. O for obsessed,"

Oliver and I sat down by the tree. I groaned as we bent down, my knees were still sore from the grueling practice the other day.

Oliver just looked at me wistfully, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So, Oliver, I've got a funny story to tell you," I said, laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Um, I had a dream about you. And me. And some other people."

"Do tell."

"We were singing. Show tunes. On my parents roof. With much of the population of Hogwarts." I said.

Oliver smiled widely, laughing a bit.

"Godric Katie, what are you thinking about when you go to bed?"

"Not Grease and my parents roof!"

"But you do think about me?"

"Yeah, you and Cormac McLaggen."

"Shut up. He's a git"

I laughed.

We continued on talking, ranging subjects from quidditch (big surprise) to the Quibbler. The sky started turning orange then red, then purple. Night was descending.

A/N: OH NO WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Not much of a cliffhanger, actually.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: ERG!! It seems like every time I put one out, it's later than the last. Sorry.

Here's an idea: review. Please?

Oh, and there might not be lyrics for the next few chapters, save for a line or two. I accidentally underestimated my plot line.

_Because the more you try, the harder I'll fight_

**Oliver**

I have Katie Bell outside. In the dark.

Sure, we're only talking… but still, Katie Bell. In the dark.

I'm finding that I don't mind just sitting and talking to her. She can get more out of me than anyone else ever has. I think she may have gotten more out of me tonight than anyone has in my whole life.

I feel oddly light, like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Everything that has been worrying me is gone. Well, no, but it's a lot easier to deal with. It's like confiding in someone has just taken it away.

It's sure nice to not have to think about all that stuff …

I really should get Katie back up to the castle. We're past curfew. My first time ever being past curfew. Weird, but I'm not even nervous. Normally, I would get antsy just thinking about being out past curfew. With Katie. _In the dark._

Yeah, I wouldn't be nervous, I'd just be peeing my pants.

"We should go up. I don't want to get you in trouble,"

She's sitting back on her palms, splayed out on the grass. Her head is tilted up towards the sky, and she's gazing at the stars.

"Hmmm…"

I watch her. She's very beautiful.

"You're very beautiful"

"Gee, thanks,"

"No, really,"

She turns towards me.

"Well, that's very sweet,"

She returns to watching the sky and I mimic her. This must be heaven.

So, have you heard the news? I have Katie Bell. Outside. In the dark.

"Katie. I don't want to get you in trouble,"

"I think I've been in enough trouble to handle myself. Seriously, haven't you ever even _been_ out past curfew?"

"No!"

"You're a pussy. You've _never_ been out past curfew?"

"Of course not! I don't just go flouncing about the school after hours! It's not like a lot of people have, anyway,"

"Are you kidding me? Practically everyone's been out past curfew. _Hermione Granger's_ been out past curfew._ Percy Weasley has been out past curfew."_

"Really?"

"Duh! The teachers don't enforce that rule very well. Snape and Filch re the only ones you really need to watch out for."

"Oh."

"You're hopeless," She muttered.

I shrugged.

**Katie**

Sure, I knew Oliver was a goody-two shoes, but, really? Never been out past curfew?

"Katie," Oliver said, looking serious, "I really don't think we should be out here. What if-"

If you were a teenage boy, and you had a girl outside in the dark, would you be insisting you go inside? Because I know I sure wouldn't.

So I decided to shut up his babbling and I kissed him. Yeah, it shut him up. It shut me up too.

Oliver started to respond. He put a hand on my back and leaned in closer. I started to lean in as well, but then I pulled away.

He looked at me, and then quickly averted his eyes to the ground.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No problem,'

"I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine,"

He shuffled awkwardly, but I didn't feel awkward. Far from it.

"Let's go inside now," I said.

"Okay," He got up and offered me a hand. We walked up to the castle, and he tentatively placed his arm around my shoulder.

"You know, Katie," Oliver said, looking off into the distance. "We only have a few days till the holidays. I'm going to miss you,"

"I'll miss you as well,"

I hadn't really thought about the holidays much. Oliver and I had grown close over the last week or so. I think I would miss him a good deal. I just hoped that we wouldn't grow apart. Or worse, he'd find some girl and dump me for her. After all, I was much younger than him.

We didn't have any trouble walking up to the common room, but Oliver kept tensing up at every corner, and he'd jump five feet in the air at every noise. I had to keep from laughing out loud.

We slipped into the common room, where Hermione Granger was sleeping with her head on a table, surrounded by books and paper. Oliver led me to the girl's stairs, and then hugged me good night. He gently placed a kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you at the game tomorrow, then. G'night, Katie,"

"G'night," I said, slightly bewildered. We _did_ have a game tomorrow morning. And Oliver hung out with me instead of making up plays or something of that nature. Now that's something. I can tell my grandkids that Oliver Wood hung out with me the night before a quidditch game. Wow.

A/N: I know, it's short. And not very good, I don't really like it. But you guys deserve an update, even if it is a crappy one. The next chapter's going to be the game. Now, do you guys want me to describe the game? Because sometimes it gets boring, but I don't really like it when authors skip over them. So, either way, tell me.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Grrr…. I am a lion.

**Oliver**

I wish I had a train set right now.

Trains were my favorite toys when I was little. No, not a toy broomstick, but a train set was what I asked for Christmas when I was five. I absolutely loved them. I still do, actually. They help me calm down. I could sit there and play with a good train set for hours on end.

If I had a train set, I could sit down and play with it, and maybe then I wouldn't be so nervous. Maybe.

It's not like this game decides my future or anything. No, of _course_ not.

I can't take staring at the wall anymore. I'm going to breakfast.

-------------------

Ok, maybe breakfast wasn't such a good idea. There's nobody here except for me and some Ravenclaw girl with bleach-blonde hair wearing some really extravagant Ravenclaw clothing.

So I'm sitting here, and all this food is staring at me. It's mocking me, I can tell. It's saying '_you're going to lose and then you will become a failure in life and waste away as an old hermit in the middle of the woods'_. And it doesn't help much that the sight of food is making me want to throw up.

So I crawl underneath the table and lay down. No use getting made fun of by toast. I might as well try to get some sleep while I'm down here. Fat chance.

**Katie**

Ah, yes, the day of the game. This is so exciting! I love game day. Some people get nervous, but I don't. What's the point? Enjoy it.

I slid down the railing of the girl's dormitory into the common room, where Alicia and Angelina are waiting. I walked over to them with pep in my step.

"Ready?" I asked. Angelina yawned tiredly.

It's funny how different people have different reactions to things. I, for example, am cheerful and excited. Angelina, on the other hand, is always super-tired. I think she stays up all night the night before the game. Don't ask me. It doesn't seem to affect her game, though. By the time we're on the pitch, she's awake.

Alicia is just weird on game day. She sings a song. The same one. Every time. It's called 'Accio Love' and it's by some really old wizarding band named 'The Spell Casters'. Really, could they not think of a better name?

And Alicia doesn't have the best singing voice. So you can imagine what it's like when she goes around singing some bee-bop song at the top of her lungs.

"_Summon me some love, summon me some love" _Alicia howled.

'read….eee" Angelina yawned lazily.

"Jolly good!" I piped, marching to the breakfast hall. The twins met us halfway there.

Then there are the Weasley twins. If you didn't know them well, you wouldn't think they were any different on game day. But they are just like the rest of us.

George becomes really open with his feelings, like it could be the last time he'd ever talk to us. He also becomes really…kissy?

Fred talks fancily. You might think he's just joking, but he's dead serious.

"How are you faring on this delightful morning, ladies?" He asked, bowing.

"Great!"

"Gooo…..d"

"_Cuz I need to get some love tonight'_

George walked straight up to Alicia and kissed her. This has happened several times before, but it's still surprising. Why don't they just get together? It's like they have a one-day relationship.

We walk into the great hall, and the Gryffindor table cheers loudly. I sit down next to Harry, who's picking at an egg.

Harry is probably the most normal of us all when it comes to game day routines. He just seems like somebody's shoved a wand up his butt. But that's to be expected, eh?

Oliver is weird, too. He is like a mixture of Harry and me. So he's like someone who's got a stick up his hole, but they're happy about it.

He is very concentrated, and he barely talks, except during the pep talk, where he burst to life. He doesn't eat either, but he's always the first one into the great hall for breakfast.

Speaking of Oliver… where is he. He _is_ always first here… I don't see him, but maybe he's behind Fred or George or someone.

I started to swing my feet in happiness, kicking the table leg on beat to Alicia's singing.

"Stop kicking me, you wanker.''

I stop swinging my legs and looked in surprise at the table, which had spoken to me!

Oliver slid up into a seat next George from under the table. I cocked my head, but George just said, "Hey Oliver,' nonchalantly.

He shrugged at me, so I didn't inquire further.

Oliver made sure the whole team ate breakfast, except himself. Then we walked out onto the field, George with and arm around Alicia, who was singing '_Accio Love! I said, Accio Love', _Fred discussing the weather with Angelina, who looked like she was sleepwalking, Harry, walking very stiffly, me, skipping, and Oliver leading us from the front. We are quite a bunch of maniacs.

**Oliver**

I shook hands with Davies.

"Mount your brooms"

This is surreal. I've been thinking about this game for so long, and it's weird now that it's actually starting. This is the real thing. What if I'm so out of it I mess up horribly?

But the Madam Hooch's whistle blows and we kick off. And everything feels natural. Every movement, every groove in the handle of my broom, is familiar. All my worries are good for a few moments.

And then it all comes back when the Ravenclaw chase starts zooming towards me with the quaffle. He raises his arms; throws, it, but I catch it.

Just like that, I'm in the zone.

I throw the quaffle out to Alicia, who passes to Katie, who reverses to Angelina, who scores. The red and gold portion of the crowd roars.

"And there's a goal for Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, quite a nice tush on her,"

"Jordan!" McGonagall shouts.

I look up at Harry, who's searching fruitlessly for the snitch. The other seeker, Cho Chang, is rather good. I think Harry actually might be harboring a little crush on her, because he's glancing over more than is necessary.

Katie puts one in, and we're up twenty-nil.

The Ravenclaw beater sends a bludger my way, and I have to veer crazily to dodge it. Their chaser makes a wild throw towards the unattended hoops. I dive towards them, but I'm too late, it goes through the far hoop.

I grimace and retrieve the quaffle. Damn.

**Katie**

This team isn't very good. Really, they can't even make a pass. We intercept it every time.

And there we go. Angelina scores again. Whoop whoop!

If you asked me afterwards what happened in a game, I couldn't tell you. I don't really pay attention.

Pass. Score. Dodge. Pass. Tackle. Dodge. Pass. Catch. Pass. Catch. Shoot.

That's all that happens. I don't see how it could be much of an exciting sport to watch. It must be terribly boring for Harry. He just has to sit there and look. Wow.

Well, look at this, Harry's diving for the snitch. Go on, go on! C'mon Harry! No, don't let her push you!

"HARRY!" Oliver yells, seeming to read my thoughts. "THIS IS NOT TIME TO BE A GENTLMEN! KNOCK HER-"

But Alicia passes to me, so I don't get to hear the rest. And I pass back. And she scores.

Harry pulls away. The snitch is gone.

So we pass some more. Dodge. Pass. Catch. Tackle. Tackle. Pass. Dodge. Shoot- Oh, but I missed.

I see a black blur whiz past me and chip Alicia's broom. She wavers slightly in the air. The crowd is screaming wildly, pumping their fists in the air and hooting. Why is our crowd cheering when one of our chasers almost got knocked off their broom- OH!

Harry got the snitch! Nice!

We all rush into one big huddle mass in the middle of the pitch. Everyone, even in the stands is in the middle of the field, jumping and hugging. Well, just the Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws are sulking around huffily.

I see Fred, patting Harry on the head.

"Spectacular, chap! That was an exceptional catch considering the conditions under which you and the opposition were under. Those Ravenclaws, rather nefarious, aren't they?"

Harry nods along, a huge smile breaking over his face.

Angelina doesn't look asleep anymore; in fact, she's more awake than all of us. Alicia- whoa there. Didn't need to see her and George in a make-out fest.

Oliver is just beaming. He looks at snitch and holds it up into the air.

There's going to be some party tonight.

A/N: And there it is. Thanks KristyT23 for reviewing loyally.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I figure this story is getting just a bit dull… so I decided to spice it up a bit. Plot twist!

Disclaimer: no infringement intended

**Oliver**

You know that feeling of complete euphoria that you get, and it just washes over you like a tidal wave, making you light headed with happiness and excitement; and you k now you're laughing like a fool but you don't care? Well, that's what I feel like right now. And I'm loving every moment of it.

Life is going good for Oliver Wood. We've just won the quidditch match. I got and 'outstanding' on my potions test. Katie is my girlfriend. Yes, everything is going right for me and I couldn't feel better.

The feeling seems to be neutral because the Gryffindor tower is absolutely bursting full of excitement and energy. The twins (I dunno how they do it, they're on the bloody quidditch team) have decorated the whole tower in red and gold, and some band I don't know is blasting from the ceiling. A huge amount of food and drinks are piled all over the tables. I'm grinning stupidly, standing in the middle of the room with a half melted chocolate frog in my right hand and my broom still clutched in my left.

Suddenly something rams into my back, sending me careening onto the couch. I roll off and land with a thump on the floor, only to have Katie run up to me and throw herself onto me with a hug.

I smile lopsidedly at my good fortune. Katie Bell, lying on top of me. And she didn't even realize it.

"What a pleasant surprise!"

"WE WON, OLLIE!"

"Yeah! I know!" I say sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "I kind of figured it out, what with all the partying and such,"

"Aren't you excited?" She asked, pouting. I just about melted right there, that's how cute her little face was.

"Well, yeah" I took a deep breath, resisting the urge to pull her head down and snog her senseless.

"Good!" She said, sat up. She looked down, noticed her position, and promptly turned bright red. I was laying flat on my back, and Katie was straddling me.

She jumped off and looked over at the window nonchalantly. I can't say she really pulled it off. I walked over, put my arm over her shoulder and walked her over to the food. She grabbed a butterbeer and handed me one. I popped off the cap and was about to take a swig, but I hesitated. I couldn't help but be reminded of a situation much like this, after a match, with alcohol, not too long ago. I certainly didn't want to repeat that and make Katie go through that again.

Katie saw me looking at the bottle and seemed to guess what I was thinking. She nudged my elbow.

"It's alright, Oliver, butterbeer has practically no alcohol content,"

"Yeah, but…"

I stopped there, because Katie's eyes were wide with terror, and her mouth gaping open. The rest of the common room, one by one, mirrored her actions, all of them facing the portrait hole. I turned slowly, slightly dreading what I was going to see.

The moment I saw Dumbledore standing in Gryffindor tower, my stomach dropped and my heart sank. We were all in big trouble. I was probably going to be expelled, or worse; get my captain's badge taken away. Then I would be stuck at Hogwarts, not allowed to play quidditch-

"Mr. Wood"

Oh, damn, here it comes; he's going to take it away, along with my broom.

"Would you kindly accompany me to my office,"

I stood frozen with fear, my mouth slightly parted. I think I would have stayed that way, too, if Katie had not nudged me harshly.

"Yes," I squeaked, my voice cracking. I would have been embarrassed had I not been so scared.

Dumbledore beckoned me to his side, and I walked over unsteadily. He turned to the rest of the tower.

"Mr. Finnegan" He called, staring right at a short third year who looked about to wet his pants. "Would you be so lovely as to pass me one of those pumpkin pastries next to you?"

The boy hurried to do the headmaster's bidding, running to him and holding out the pumpkin pastry like it was a human sacrifice. When Dumbledore reached out to grab it, he winced slightly.

"Thank you. Kindly carry on the celebration"

With that, he turned and climbed out the portrait hole. I looked back one last time at the common room, then turned a climbed out after Dumbledore.

My heart was racing, and so were my feet, as I had to almost jog to keep up with the old man. It seemed that all too soon we were at the entrance to his office, where he muttered a single, deadly word.

"Scones"

I walked up the spiral staircase with lead feet. His office was magnificent. Spectacular, if I had actually cared about anything besides my current fate.

"Mr. Wood," He said softly, almost gently. "Please sit down."

I sat down tentatively in a large armchair placed in front of his desk.

"I received a letter from your mother just a few minutes ago."

"My mum? Is everything ok? Nothing happened to her, right?"

"No, it seems that your mother is fine."

"Then what was it that she needed to tell you?"

"Your friend Matthew Telly was killed in a fire last night"

I stopped listening. I slumped down in my chair from the weight of it. My brain was racing into overdrive, trying to figure out someway that it couldn't be true. No, Matt wasn't supposed to die now. No one was supposed to die. Everything was going good for me.

"Oliver," Dumbledore said softly, and I noted the use of my first name. "You're going to leave early for the holidays so you can be with your family. His funeral will be held in a few days,"

I nodded blindly, but I wasn't processing the information. Just staring off into space.

"Can I go pack my stuff, then?"

Dumbledore nodded.

I walked down the staircase. This is real. It's actually happening. I felt a deep weight pulling on my chest, and I felt like curling up in a ball. But I wasn't. I was just walking normally. If you walked past me, you wouldn't even know something was wrong. I wasn't even crying. Why wasn't I crying? My best friend had just died, and I couldn't even summon up some tears for him? What kind of friend am I? I'm not even sad when my best friend of eight years dies?

Our parents were friends. They went to Hogwarts together. When they got together, we got together. We were kind of forced to be friends, and I didn't really like Matty at first. But over time, I grew to love him. It just fit. He didn't go to Hogwarts. He went to Durmstrang. But that didn't seem to hamper our friendship. Every summer, we would hang out all the time. In the school year, I lived for quidditch. In the summer, I lived for Matt. Now he was gone. What would I live for?

Listen to me! I'm pathetic. Wallowing in self-pity. What will _I_ live for? What will _I_ do? Shouldn't I be thinking about his family? How do you think they must be feeling?

I made it to the portrait hole and climbed through. Some people noticed me and were eager to question me about the ordeal with Dumbledore. Fred approached me, calling out "Oliver, fill us in!"

I walked in a beeline towards the dormitories, looking straight ahead and not answering any questions. Not like I could have if I tried.

I reached the boys' dormitories, shut the door and locked it. I slid down the wall and curled up in a ball. Still, no tears came. I felt like punching myself because I couldn't muster up any feeling for Matt.

Life wasn't looking so bright anymore.

A/N: That was a heck of a lot more depressing than I intended. Whoa. Erm, more drama to come? And I didn't want it to sound like Oliver and Matt were gay, either, so disregard that is it did.

Have a Happy Halloween, everyone. My friend and I are dressing as Harry and Draco. We're going to have a duel.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So I'm finally getting around to writing this. And it's been a month. Oh, let me grovel at your feet and beg for forgiveness! I promise I'll never kill someone and have you wait for a month again! Sorry.

**Katie**

Something bad must've happened. Oliver came in and headed straight for his dorm. He had a bad look in his eyes, too.  
What if he got in trouble because of the party? Oh, I don't know if he could take that. Even thought he doesn't like to show it, Oliver's goody-two-shoes at heart. He couldn't stand to get detention. He needs the teacher's respect. I don't see why, but he's probably all broken up about getting in trouble. I really should go talk to him.

I walked up to the boy's dormitory and knocked quietly. I could feel everyone in the common room's eyes burning a hole in my back. I slowly dropped my hand and let it fall to my side, hanging awkwardly. I curled and uncurled my fingers, then knocked again, this time a bit more confidently.

Still no sound. I tried the doorknob, and to my surprise it came right open and I walked in the room, shutting the door quickly behind me. I looked around for a minute, trying to find Oliver. Then the bathroom door opened and out came Oliver with his coat on and his trunk in his hand. He looked at me, and his eyes were devoid of all emotion.

"I'm leaving".

And he left, leaving me standing there, in his room, very confused.

* * *

The steam of the Hogwarts express rose up above the tree line, curling in a spiral towards the swirling clouds, interlocking in a mystical dance on a deep blue sky. Birds soared overhead, swooping gracefully on one wing only to pull up at the last moment and fly off into the distance.

Of course, I didn't notice any of this, as I was too busy worrying over that prat Oliver Wood.

How could he just leave and not tell me where he was going? I at least expected a letter, but it's been three days and I've received no post from him. If something really terrible had happened, someone would have told me.

So, whatever troubles Oliver at the moment, I really can't find much sympathy for him right now.

"Oi, Katie, let's go!" Angelina was calling from the door of the train, beckoning me with her hand.

I jogged over and followed her to our compartment, now a little roomier with Oliver missing. In fact, I felt lonely enough without him there, but Fred and Angelina flirting on one side and Alicia and George snuggling on the other didn't help.

Even when we hadn't been going out, Oliver and I always stuck together. With Alicia and George and Fred and Angelina paired up together, Oliver and I had a sort of little bonding time on the train to and from Hogwarts. Now, with him gone, all I had to do was look glumly out the window.

And so I did, thinking all the while about Oliver. I a right state I was about the boy. It's one thing to rush off in a hurry with only to words as a goodbye, but another not to send post. I'd give him a good dressing down when we came back from the holidays.

"Earth to Katie…" Fred was calling, waving his hand slowly in front of my face.

"Mmm?" I answered, stretching my arms out.

Fred settled back into the seat, wrapping his arm around Angelina.

"Did George and I tell you that you're invited to dinner on the 23rd?"

As it was the twentieth of December right now, most people would have been a bit baffled by the short notice. But with the Weasley twins, you learn not to be surprised.

"No, but I already knew,"

"How's that?" George asked.

"When has your mum _not_ invited me to dinner on the twenty-third?"

"True indeed,"

With that they resumed chatting and I resumed staring out the window. I had been looking forward to doing some things with Oliver over the holidays. It was our first winter _together_ together. I'm not the big romantic type, but every girl wants to ice skate on a pond and kiss under the mistletoe. Okay, that was cheesy.

I guess I fell asleep, because when I woke up platform nine and three quarters was just coming into view.

"Wake up Katie, Fred,"

I unstuck my forehead from the clammy glass and waved Fred off. He returned to tugging fruitlessly on his trunk, which was stuck between the luggage rack and the ceiling.

"You know, I never understood how you could come back with the same amount of clothes that you went with, and they seem to take up twice the space. It's like they just ate a whole pie"

"Maybe because your mum actually folds your clothes when she packs them in the first place?" Alicia suggested.

Fred and George discussed the finer points of trunk packing while I said goodbye to Angelina and Alicia.

"Leaving so quickly? Are we that bad?" Angelina asked.

"My parents and I are going to a old family friend's for lunch. We have to drive straight there."

"Oooh." Groaned Alicia. "That's the worst. I know when I get home I'm putting on my pajamas and sleeping for three days straight."

"Don't tempt me."

I hugged them goodbye, then turned to twins.

"Adios, Weasleys,"

"Ci! El see el you el at-o el dinner-o"

"El ok-o"

I waved goodbye and dragged my trunk off the train. It took me a few minutes, but I finally saw my dad's balding head among the crowd.

My mum saw me first. She enveloped me in a big hug and kissed the top of my hair. She never really got over sending me to Hogwarts, even if has been several years. At least I'm not one of those people who get all embarrassed when their parents hug them.

"Oh, my Katie dear! I missed you so much!"

"Yeah mum, missed you too"

I tore myself away from my mother, with a little difficulty, to hug my dad.

"Hey dad"

"Hey kiddo" he said, ruffling my hair. "How was school?"

"As good as school can be"

I pulled away from my dad to find another person in our little party.

"Katie, you remember Robert, right?"

'I think I would've remembered that' I thought, looking this up and down.

'Don't think so,' I said, still checking 'Robert' out.

He was easy on the eyes, to say the least. Okay, he was very good looking! And with such a nice body. Muscles, and everything. Nice thick brown hair, brown eyes, and a flashing white smile.

"I thought you met…Oh, well, Robert is Steven's son, you remember Steve, your father's friend, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Robert held out his hand to shake mine, and I took his. He had a firm but gentle grip, just strong enough. He smiled and introduced himself.

"I'm Rob,"

Yeah, I'm in big trouble.

So this is super late, but something is better than nothing right? This is kind of cool for me that it's the 20th chapter, huh? Milestone. Whoo-hoo! Yeah….


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I said I would update with in the week? I think you've probably lost all trust in my updating habits by now. Hey, we've finally caught up to the lyrics.

_Cause I feel_

_The distance between us_

**Oliver**

I don't know what to do. This is the first time I really don't know what to do. I've thought and thought and thought and just can't come up with an answer. I've used every method of reasoning I know and I'm still stuck here.

I'm freaked out. This is the biggest thing that's ever happened to me. At least the most serious. My family and everyone have tried to comfort me, but they really didn't know Matt.

What's really killing me is I'm not sad. I'm just sentimental and scared. Like this huge bubble is rising in my chest, but it won't pop. Why can't I feel anything?

Instead of thinking about Matt, I've been thinking about Katie. If there were somebody who could tell me what to do, it would be her. She could keep a level head and help me out. I'm usually the levelheaded one, but I can't even think straight now.

I'd owl her, but I'm too afraid. I'm afraid she'll be sad for me. That's not what I need. I need her to say, "What are you talking about?" I need her to say this never happened. Shit, why did this happen?

I've never really known anybody who's died before. My friend's dad died when I was about 10, but I didn't really know the dad too well, and as cold-hearted as this seems, the friends got over it. My Grandpa died when I was probably seven, but I barely ever saw him. This is just weird. I'm trying to hold on to my senses. I'm trying to capture this feeling and store it away in my memory, because I've never really felt this way before.

I want to get back to clear thinking, but I want to let go and just float around in my thoughts also. Somebody's got to help me out.

**Katie**

Rob was an arrogant, selfish jerk who only cared about his looks and was very rude. Besides his outwardly friendly persona, all he really wanted to do was to get in my pants.

That's what I wish I could say. But no, Rob's the perfect gentleman, with not only good looks, but also a charismatic personality and great sense of humor.

But we never really hit it off. Things were just a bit awkward, and we really didn't have anything to talk about.

That was also a complete lie. We hit it off great, just like old friends. And we had _everything _to talk about. Parents, quidditch, school. Heck, we could have a three-hour long conversation about the paint job in my bedroom. Which we shared, by the way. You can imagine my reaction. Or maybe you can't.

I believe when my parents told me he would be staying in my room, since Steve was sleeping on the downstairs couch, I was drinking a glass of grape juice. I coughed it back into my glass and had to pass it of as a bad sneeze.

This would be much easier if I could separate my feelings into little boxes and measure them. Damn boys.

But, if things could get any worse, they certainly did this morning. So I was enjoying a nice glass of tea, and my sunny side up eggs, when Rob walks in and sits down. He pours himself some captain crunch, while I stare at his sexy hands. Eventually he looks up and I try to pass off my staring as a cough. I've been doing a lot of that lately…

Much to my dismay, and pleasure, he strikes up a conversation.

"I don't know if I told you, but my friends are throwing a Christmas party tomorrow night. Would you like to go with me?"

Well, he certainly didn't beat around the bush very much, did he? I shift in my seat and open and close my mouth a few times before shrugging.

"Alright."

"Great. We'll leave at half past six, then?"

"Sure" I choked.

He smiled and got up to rinse out his milky bowl. I waited until he was out of the kitchen to let my head drop on the table. Man, did I have some problems.

_Could be over_

_With the snap of your finger, Oh, no_

**Oliver**

_Dear Katie,_

_How are you? I hope your winter break is going well? Mine isn't going too great. My friend died._

_Dear Katie,_

_I'm sorry I rushed out like that at the party. I got some bad news from Dumbledore. My friend died. _

_Dear Katie,_

_How's it going? My friend died._

_Dear Katie,_

_I'm going crazy. My friend died._

Screw it.

_Dear Katie,_

_My friend died._

I sent it. Not really a great way to tell her, but nothing matters right now.

**Katie**

I never get dressed up. Not even for Oliver. But here, for Rob's party, I'm in a tiny blue dress and (gasp) high heels. And here's the kicker- makeup. Yes, I know, who are you and what have you done with Katie?

So here goes nothing. I walk down the stairs to the living room, and of course Rob's there. You'd think this guy would have one flaw, but no. Thank goodness my parents aren't home. Out to a party themselves.

"You look gorgeous"

I smiled wanly. "Thank you. You clean up nicely yourself".

Truth is he didn't look bad at all before he 'cleaned up', but he did look nice in a shirt, tie, and dinner jacket. Oh, and despite my wandering imagination, dress pants.

Despite my better judgment, he took my hand and began to lead me out of the house. Just as we opened the door, a rapping came at the window. An owl was sitting there with a small not tucked in its beak.

"Let me just get this really quick,' I said, glad for the chance to stall. I took the parchment from the bird and opened it up. I stopped in my tracks when I read the scrawl.

_Dear Katie,_

_My friend died._

Even though there was no name, I could tell who it was. It wasn't as much the handwriting and the premonition something bad had happened to him.

I think it was then that I figured out that Rob had a flaw- he wasn't Oliver. I would rather be at home with a broken-up Oliver than at a party with a spiffy Rob.

I don't think Rob ever figured out why I never returned his owls.

A/N: So I really didn't mean for the holidays in this story to line up with the real ones, but somehow with my crazy update schedule, it happened. Huh. Happy Holidays to all, and to all a good night.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Yeah…you guys do have the right to scream your lungs at me right now. I honestly can't even use the crazy hectic life excuse. I've just been lazy. But thanks to all your wonderful reviews (and a particularly prompting one from _zaly_), I'm writing chapter 22 instead of my five-page science essay. I _am_ going to finish this story, so don't worry about my abandoning it. And hopefully I wont take a moth to update again. Hope I've brightened up your Monday a bit.

P.s.- I dunno if anyone else saw the new Sherlock Holmes movie, but I thought it was _excellent_. If you were looking to see a movie, I would highly recommend it. And while I'm recommending things, Kid Cudi's premier CD has turned out to be quite good. It is rap, and it has some bad words, but I would give it a try. I don't usually listen to rap, but this has wonderful lyrics.

_Oh, no, I do not hook up_

_I go slow_

**Katie.**

After my mini-revelation following Oliver's note, I had flown up the stairs two at a time, leaving Rob bewildered in the doorframe. I sat down at the desk and took some parchment and a quill from the drawer. I wrote a long, long letter to Oliver. I think I truly understood the meaning of the phrase 'pouring your heart' out at that moment. And it was _so easy._ Everything that seemed to have been caught between us flowed out.

I hadn't really felt connected to Oliver before then. We were a couple, but I didn't tell him everything. I didn't tell anyone everything. Our relationship had been rather strange in that way. Now I felt like I was doing the thing justice.

**Oliver**

Is something wrong with me? Am I crazy? Everyone else is mourning, and I can't even muster a few tears. I feel like something is wrong with my mind. It's different. I wonder, maybe if I would just approach this like a regular person would it be easier? Everything seems so hazy.

Usually I can solve whatever problem I have by just thinking about it. If I just sit down and think about something, I can reason my way out of it. But nothing like this has ever happened. And it's baffling that I can't figure it out.

I realize how lucky I've been in my life- healthy family, decent finances, it's not like I take these things for granted. I've thought before about these things.

Weird enough as it sounds, I thing I've already gotten over Matt's death. Not Matt, but his death. I'm ready for the funeral. I'm so very sad that I'll never see him again, but I've accepted that he's dead. I'm not in denial, just grief.

That's what annoys me the most. I can diagnose myself. I can _tell_ I'm over it. Shouldn't some else have to help me out here? Am I _that_ unfeeling?

But as I was wallowing in my own grief, an owl tapped at the window. I snapped out of my pensive mood, desperate for contact with the outside world. I snatched the letter from the owl, but then thought better of it and patted the owl gently on the head. I'm always second guessing myself like that, and I find that it's hard for me to stay mad for long periods of time. I'm just a naturally happy person. But I can be mellow. Just happily so.

I turned the letter over in my hands a few times. I was dreading Katie's response, but craving some sort of recognition from her.

Everyone had pretty much left me alone the last few days. My parents had made a few comforting gestures, but figured that leaving me alone would be best. Truthfully, I just want to move on to our old life. I don't think _they're_ ready for that.

So the talking with Katie would be pleasant. The talking about Matt would be distinctly opposite. I really wanted to move on to the next stage.

I read her letter three times before I fell asleep. She had scrawled a few sentences about Matt, but most was about her. I absolutely love that. She had never opened up to me fully until now. It may seem like tonight was not the best time, but it was really what I needed most. If I could gain something with Katie, my loss of Matt might fade slightly.

---

I hugged her tightly and rocked from side to side on the balls of my feet. It felt so good just to hug. It wasn't even sexual attraction. Well, not _all_ of it. It had always felt good to just be close to her and hug her. It was like heaven to feel her rest her head in the crook of my neck.

"I'm so sorry" was the first thing she said. I felt my heart constrict just a bit, and in the back of my throat a sour taste arose, but it was something I knew would be there for a while.

I shrugged loosely and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Me too." But I took a deep breath and smiled a bit. I really was feeling better now.

"Hey Oliver, the twins look excited to see you," She was gesturing towards the window of one of the train compartment, where two tomato-red heads of hair were nearly hanging out the window, screaming and waving their arms much to the dismay of a few first year- parents directly underneath them.

I walked towards the train, a slight smile tugging at my lips from the twin's antics, despite all my energy being put into a scowl. My arm was firmly wrapped around Katie, who was awkwardly trying to walk along while being pressed to my side.

Flint flared his nostrils as we walked by his gang of Slytherins, but I only stared blankly in his direction.

A wonderfully warm energy was pressing up from under my feet, and I felt as if I could do just about anything right at that moment. It really felt like ages since it had been this way.

A/N: I was getting a little tired of this stream of consciousness, deep-thinking stuff, so I can't imagine how done with it you must be.

I know it was short, but I really do have to start pounding out that essay.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I can't even think up an excuse for not having an excuse. Truly, I've left you guys too long. Hope the chapter not too fluffy, and my author's note not too sentimental.

Unfortunately, I find that my interests are being pulled _very_ quickly away from the whole Katie/Oliver genre into other sections of this website. I do believe I have it in me to finish the story, as not to disappoint my faithful readers. I apologize for leaving you hanging there, and it's with more than a little sadness I see my obsession with the pair of them fading. Hopefully the last bit of the story won't be too half-heartedly done, because this is going to be the last chapter.

I can't say how much my writing has improved with this fic, and I am a little scared to go back and read the beginning chapters, because I have a feeling they were rather atrocious. This is the first real multi-chapter fic I've finished, and I've never done something quite so long as this. So though I'm leaving this genre for who knows how longs, I'm doing it with a feeling of accomplishment and, I hope, leaving behind something worthwhile.

I hope you all have enjoyed the story, and thank you for your words of encouragement and support.

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve_

**Oliver**

"Go on, Wier, go on! Come on! Yes, _yes_, _yes_, YES!"

I whooped loudly and jumped out of my seat with the rest of the screaming crowd around me pumping my fist in the air and hopping up and down. I clapped the fellow next to me heartily on the shoulder and grinned widely.

I looked down and to the right of me, expecting to see my Katie looking mildly excited and sitting on the edge of her seat. What I found instead was my Katie standing _on_ the stadium seat, flinging her arms about and screaming just as loudly as the rest of the navy blue-clad crowd around us.

"HA! TAKE THAT, YOU GRIMY, LITTLE EXCUSE FOR A QUIDDITCH TEAM!"

Her face was flushed with excitement, and she swayed dangerously on the plastic stadium seat. I reached up to put my hands on her waist to steady her. Katie had never been the steadiest person on solid ground, and I assumed she was no better on a slippery plastic chair.

She stopped mid-way through berating the poor Sussex Salamanders to look over at me with a surprised look on her cute little face.

"YOU CALL YOUSELF A BEATER? MY GRANDMA COULD HIT A BLUDGER FARTHER- oh."

She closed her mouth swiftly; one foot perched sheepishly on the armrest.

"I'd no idea you could be so vehement. I thought you '_weren't that excited_' to go to the game, anyway?" I asked, smiling as I helped her to hop down and settle back into her chair.

She looked around at the crowd, as if hoping no one had heard or seen her little rant.

"Fred and George made up that part about me not being excited. They were just sore that you chose to take me over them. As for that part about being vehement, just consider yourself luck you _haven't_ seen it."

I gulped visibly, but continued the conversation. " I couldn't have possibly taken them, I only had one extra ticket."

"I'm sure they would have thought something up." She answered.

"Fine. Then maybe it was because I wanted to spend quality time with my girlfriend rather than two overactive redheads."

"You call taking me to a Puddlemere game quality time?" Katie countered, cocking an eyebrow.

Before I could reply, however, she had leapt from her seat again and was rapidly cheering on the center chaser, and yelled praise when the player put the quaffle through the hoops.

She flopped back in to the chair, and now it was my turn to cock an eyebrow. "You seem to be enjoying just fine," I said, restraining a laugh.

"Meh, it's alright."

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up, _

_I fall deep_

Puddlemere had managed a rousing win over the Salamanders, and we left in quite good spirits from the stadium. I elected to take the Knight Bus, as Katie's eyelids were drooping dangerously by the time we had gotten out of the stadium.

She had fallen asleep on my arm, her cheek resting on my palm. I had on arm around her shoulder and the other was holding a shopping bag full of Puddlemere gear tight to my side. Katie had seen quite a few articles of clothing she just _had_ to have on the way out of the stadium. Those gift stores were just _so_ conveniently located, weren't they?

I myself had succumbed to her badgering and finally bought myself yet another Puddlemere cap; despite the five I already had at my house. She had instated though, arguing that the others didn't math her newly acquired t-shirt.

I felt a fond smile rise unbidden to my lips and I rested my chin on the top of her head. These past seven months had been the best of my life. I had won the Quidditch Cup, graduated Hogwarts (though that was really rather bittersweet), done admirably on my N.E.W.T.s, and, best of all; been with Katie the whole time.

She had managed to pull me out of my darkest time, and in fact made me better than I was before.

"Oliver…Your chin is awfully bony."

"Maybe your head is just awfully soft"

"Ollie!"

"Fine, fine." I moved my chin from its place on top of her head, and leaned back against the seat.

"You smell like peanuts" she mumbled half- coherently.

"That's generally what people smell like when _someone_ threw peanuts at them for half a quidditch match."

"I never said it was bad."

I chuckled quietly at this. "Did you enjoy the match?" I asked.

"Yes, I do think I did…" She was fading rapidly, about to fall back asleep.

"Good. Because I was hoping you paid attention to the technique Wier used on that back pass- Only kidding, Katie! Only kidding!" I added on hastily as she swatted hard ad where she assumed my head was, but only succeeded on hitting the headrest.

I was greeted with not another swat, but a soft snore.

_Cause the more you try, the harder I'll fight to say_

_Cause the more you try, the harder I'll fight to say goodnight_

"Katie…" I crooned softly, trying to wake her up as it was nearing our stop.

"Oliver, are you ever going to be mean to me?" She asked, not opening her eyes.

"Well, I should hope not!" I answered, a little surprised by this sudden change in mood.

"Good. Because I would have to throw more peanuts at you, and I find that I like your old smell better than that one."

I laughed at our odd exchange. Katie had always been a little quirky when she was tired.

"We're home."

"I don't want to get up."

"Piggy-back?"

Her eyes flew open, and I saw a bright shine in them like that of a four year old.

"Oh, yes!"

For being tired, she hopped on my back rather quickly, and wrapped her legs around me, her feet wiggling merrily.

"Ah, Katie," I sighed, smiling. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me," she replied smoothly.

We, or rather I, walked up to her stoop and she finally slid down. I turned to face her, and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks for bringing me, Oliver."

"Of course. Thanks for coming."

"Do you have to go now?" she asked, turning her puppy-dog eyes on me.

"You really should get to bed, you look exhausted."

"I don't want you to leave."

"Fine. Let's sit here for a while, then."

I sat down, and Katie plopped down next to me, settling her head in the crook of my neck. We sat there for a long time, staring at the moon, until I finally felt Katie drop off beside me, and heard her gentle snoring

I was so very glad she had found me the night after the Hufflepuff game, because this was something I did not want to miss out on.

_Oh, sweetheart, put the bottle down, _

_Cause you don't want to miss out…_

The End


End file.
